Mirage
by bibi880
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive en ville, elle est différente des autres filles. Vient avec elle pour vive des avanrtures hautes en émotions.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjours, bonsoir ou bonne nuit. Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, je l'ai écrit et publiée la première fois à__l'âge de 14ans. Depuis j'ai oublier le mot de passe du site où je l'avait publier et cette fanfiction avait fini par sortir de ma tête, mais me revoici 2 ans plus tards._

_Je n'ai rien changer de l'histoire original, j'espert qu'elle vous plaira._

**Sa vous a déjà arriver de changer d'****école**** au milieu de l'année? En plus, vos parents vous disent qu'ils vont vous louer un appartement et venir vous voir quand ils pourront? Ils n'ont même pas pensaient ****à**** me prévenir que je partais. Quand je suis renté, mes valises et mon sac m'attendaient****.**

**En ce moment je suis assis dans leur voiture. Ils ont hâte de me voir partir, on dirait. Mais bon.**

**Mom: Nous y voilà ma fille. Comme je suis content, ma petite va voler de ses propres ailes.**

**Traduction, enfin tu vas partir****.**

**Ppa: Tu es au deuxième étage. Voilà tes clés. Numéro 24.**

**Moi: Vous rentrer pas.**

**Ppa: Non, on est attendu au travail****.**

**Moi: D'accord, a plus.**

**J'ai sortie en prennent mes chose et des que je me suis tourner, mes parents ****étaient**** partie.**

**Wow, merci... **

**L'appart n'****était**** pas très grand mais, se ne me déranger pas vraiment. Apparemment, mes parents avaient déjà fait un tour. Il y avait des meubles et quelque papier sur mon miroir. Je m'assis sur mon lit et je défais mes valises. Il n'y a pas grand-chose... est tien l'agenda de mon nouvelle ****école****, Lycée Sweet Amoris. Un lycée public? Au moins, il y a surement moins de personnes snob et superficielles. Et Sweet Amoris, drôle de nom ****ça****. **

**Oh, j'adore on a le droit de s'habiller comme on veut****,**** bin sens avoir l'****ère**** d'une p***. À ma ancienne école je devais porter un uniforme. Oups, je vais ****être**** en retard! L'****école**** commence ****à**** 8h35 et il est 8h20. Je dois me dépêcher. Je prends mon sac et je cour jusqu'****à**** l'****école****.**

**Ouf, il est 8h23. Finalement, j'aurais pu prendre mon temps. Maintenant, je vais ou? Sur l'une des portes il est ****écrit**** salle du délégué, je devrais aller voir.**

**La porte est entre ouverte et je vois quelqu'un a l'intérieur. Il est plutôt mignon.**

**Moi: Bonjours, vous pouvais m'aider?**

**? : Oui, bien sûr. Je suis Nathaniel et vous?**

**Moi: Je suis Mirage et je me demander, ou est ma classe et mon casier. Je suis nouvelle alors, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.**

**Nathaniel: Bienvenu, je vais te montrer ton casier. Puis, si tu veux je peux te faire visiter le lycée?**

**Moi: Oui merci.**

**On a marché il m'a fait faire le tour du lycée. J'ai vus quelque personne mais, je ne me suis pas arrêter pour leur parler. Mais ****à**** chaque fois que je passer près d'eu ils arrêter de parler et me regarder comme si je venais de mars.**

**Nathaniel ma laisser devant mon casier et j'ai rangé mes chose. Il est plutôt charmant pour un mec.**

**Trigne drogne trigne!**

**La cloche sonne, elle fait un bruit ****étrange****. Mon cour n'****était**** pas très loin au moins. **

**Moi: Merde je me suis perdu. Je crois que j'ai passé tout droit ou il est peut-être plus loin?**

**? : Que faite vous la? Vous devriez ****être**** en cour dépêcher vous petite aller! Je ne veux pas vous voir dans les couloirs!**

**Moi: Oui madame, mais je...**

**? : Je ne veux plus un mots!**

**Cette dame ****était**** vraiment fâcher. Ah, en fin j'ai trouvé. La porte est ouverte je jeté un coup d'****œil**** dans la classe. Tous les ****élevés**** sont en ****équipe**** de deux je crois qu'ils font un projet.**

**Professeur: Je suppose que tu es Mirage.**

**Moi: Oui, c'est moi. Désoler du retard.**

**Professeur: Aller, rentre. Va t'assoir au fond, ouvre ton manuel ****à**** la page 70.**

**Je sens que la journée va ****être**** longe. Je suis arrivé entera a tous mes cours.**

**Trigne drogne trigne!**

**Enfin, c'est fini! Je rentre chez moi. Je vais a mon casier prendre mes chose et je rentre chez moi. Oh, non non non non! J'ai perdu mes clés! Dit moi que c'est une bague, je suis repassé sur mes pas et vider mon casier, je n'ai rien trouvé. Il va falloir que j'appelle mes parents. Au moment que je prends mon cellulaire, encore dans le lycée, un gars aux cheveux rouges arrive derrière moi. Il me regard en riant. Puis il me lance mes clés****.**

**Moi**: **Merci, je croyais les avoir perdu pour de bon.**

**?: Ta juste a faire attention.**

**Moi: Oui... Moi c'est Mirage Toi c'est?**

**?: Castiel.**

**Moi: Comment je peux te rendre ton compte.**

**Castiel: Non, pas pour maintenant, mais a cette heure si il fait déjà noir et c'est dangereux pour une petite fille comme toi.**

**Moi: Tu vas me laisser y aller seul ou tu va venir avec moi.**

**Castiel: Je ne suis pas pour te laisser seul. En plus, Lysandre est déjà partie.**

**Nous sommes renter ensemble, c'est vrai qu'il fait déjà noir. Castiel est dur ****à**** parler mais, j'ai fini par l'avoir****.**

**Avant de rentrer j'ai croisé le regard de Castiel, il est vraiment beau. Il m'a souri et il est partie. J'ai resté la sur place pour voir si il aller se retourner et oui. Ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup mais, c'est assez pour moi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, ma première nuit seule... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas ****ça****. J'ai l'impression d'****être**** observer, comme si il y avait quelqu'un. Je suis sûr que c'est juste moi. Je vais ranger mes chose ****ça**** va me changer les idées****.**

**Enfin, j'ai fini. Maintenant je fais quoi? Même si il est 11h je ne suis pas faitier. J'ai juste ****à**** prendre mon bain et ****à**** me changer. C'est ****étrange****, même si j'avais fermé la porte de la salle de bain, elle s'ouvrait et j'ai même cru voir quelqu'un. Mon imagination me joue de tour, oui c'est ****ça****, surement... Je me suis assis sur mon lit et j'ai ouvris mon ordi. J'ai tenté de résister mais, j'ai ****était**** voir l'historique de l'appart****.**

**Google, 382 rues St-Roi appart' 24...**

**Wow, il y a une centaine de résultat. Je vais prendre le premier. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, comment je vais faire pour dormir. Selon le site, les couloirs du deuxième ****étage**** a ****était**** traiter par une dixième de prêtes et de médîmes. Une des médimne aurait dit qu'une jeune adolescente serait restée après sa mort, elle se promènerait dans les couloirs du deuxième étage et visiterait les appartements de l'****étage****, surtout les salles de bain. O.O Non, ****ça**** ne se peut pas mais, si oui je suis sûr que c'est elle qui est venu dans ma salle de bain.**

**Je refermer mon ordi après avoir parlé avec mes "amies" de mon anciennes ****école**** quand, j'ai entendu des rires et des bruits de pas venant de la cuisine. Je me suis lever avec prudence et j'ai jeté un coup d'****œil****. Il n'y avait personne, je me suis avancer et une main ****à**** toucher mon ****épaule****.**

**Moi: Aaaaaah!**

**Je me suis retourné et la aussi il y avait personne. J'ai pris une veste et mes cles et je suis partie en courant le plus vite posible. Je me suis arreter au coin de la rue. Je ne savais pas ou aller mais , je senter que je devais m'eloigner de se fantome. Je me suis assi sur le trotoir, je ne savais pu quoi faire, il etait 1h AM je devrais dormire et non pas me sauver. J'ai pousser un long soupire, j'ai mis mes bras sur mes genou et j'ai coucher ma tete dessu. Si je le devais je dormirais ici. Tout d'un coup, je me suis souvenu que j'avais mon cell. Je voulais appeller chez mes parents mais, ils dormaient en se moment et ils ne repondront pas. Je me suis coucher dans l'herbre et je me suis endormis.**

**?: Est-ce que sa va?**

**Moi: Hein? Quoi?**

**Un mec etait acroupi accoter de moi. Le soleil n'etait pas apparu mais, il fesais claire.**

**?: Est-ce que sa va?**

**Moi: He, oui. Desoler, je me suis endormi.**

**Il m'a tendu la main et il m'a aider a me levais. Mais, je me suis enfarger et j'ai tomber dans ses bras. Morte de honte, je me suis ecarter.**

**Moi: Oh, eh. Desoler, je ne suis pas completement reveiller.**

**?: Eh, se n'est rien. Il rougi. Veux-tu que je te rammene chez toi?**

**Moi: Non! Emm, je veux dire que... Je n'ai pas envis de retourner chez moi.**

**?: Pourquoi?**

**Moi: Tu va me prendre pour une folle.**

**?: Alors tu pourais aller te changer et resortire.**

**Moi: Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, je suis seul la bas et... Non, rien.**

**?: Tu ne veux pas y aller seul.**

**Moi: Je ne veux pas l'avouer. Pourtent tu a raison.**

**?: Je pourais venir avec toi, si sa te derange pas?**

**Moi: Oui, merci. **

**?: En passent je m'appelle Lysandre. **

**Moi: Et moi, Mirage.**

**On a marcher en parler de tout et de rien. Jusqu'a l'appart. Je ne voulais plus rentrer, je lui est dit que j'y aller s'il ouvrait la porte et passer devant. Il m'a pas hesiter une second. Je le suivais de procher quand, la porte de la salle de bain se ferma en claquent. Je me suis accrocher au bras de Lysandre.**

**Moi: Je vais me depecher, je ne veu pas rester ici.**

**Lysandre: Je vais t'attendre.**

**Moi: Merci.**

**Je suis rentrer dans ma chambre en ferment la porte.J'etais nerveuse mais, je ne voulais pas le montrer. Je me suis depeche de me changer et j'ai retrouver Lysandre. Il etait assi a la table et regader la porte qui c'etait claquer.**

**Moi: Tu n'est pas oublijer de rester avec moi. Si ta a quelque chose a faire, tu peu me laisser tu sais?**

**Lysandre: Non, je n'est rien de prevu en avant midi mais, apres je vais voir mon pot Castiel.**

**Moi: Castiel, le mec au cheveux rouge?**

**Lysandre: Oui, tu le connais?**

**Moi: Oui, j'avais perdu mes cles dans l'ecole et il m'a ramener chez moi.**

**Lysandre: Vraiment, se n'est pas son genre d'etre charitable.**

**Moi: En fait il fesais deja noir et il m'a dit qu'une ptite fille comme moi ne pouvais pas sortire seul.**

**Lysandre: Alors, peu etre que sa le derange pas si tu vien a notre repet.**

**Moi: Vous avez un groupe?**

**Lysandre: Oui, si on peu appeller sa un group. Il est juste deux, Castiel joue de la guitard et moi je chante.**

**Moi: Je suis sur que c'est genial.**

**On a parle et il m'a fait faire le toure de la ville. Il m'a meme donner le numero de mec a que je louer l'appart pour que je change d'etage. Il etait environ 11h30 quand j'ai commencer a avoir faim, Lysandre m'a proposer d'aller manger des hot-dog. J'etais super contente, il me fesais oublier mes peurs.**

**J'ai marcher avec lui jusqu'a la maison de Castiel. Il l'attender dehor et il etait surpris de me voir.**

**Castiel: Hey mec, tu m'avais pas dit que tu connaisser la nouvelle.**

**Lysandre: En fait,je l'ai croiser se matin.**

**Castiel: Alors, ptite t'a bien dormi dans un appard hanter?**

**Moi: Quoi? Tu le savais et tu ne m'a pas prevnu.**

**Castiel: Je croyais que tu le savais.**

**Lysandre: Apparament non, elle a dormie dans la rue cette nuite.**

**Castiel: Vraiment, hahaha. Oh, pauvre **

**Moi: Ce n'est pas drole!**

**Lysandre: Elle vie dans l'appard de la fille. Les portes n'arret pas de souvrire et de se fermer, on l'entend marcher et rire , les meubles bouge seul et elle ne me la pas dit mais, j'ai remarquer son coup rouge.**

**Je commencer a me sentire comme une intru, tout se que je voulais c'etait partie.**

**Casitel: Vraiment,il fau que je vois sa. On devraient y faire un tour cette nuite avec des camera et un enregistreur.**

**Moi: Daccord, alors a se soir.**

**Lysandre: Tu peu rester si tu veu.**

**Moi: Merci mais, je veux pas vous derangez.**

**Castiel: Tu nous derange pas. Aller soit pas timide.**

**Moi: Alors, on va ou?**

**Castiel: Au sous-sol.**

**Ils sont rentraient en premier. La maison n'est pas tres grand et j'avais l'impretion que Castiel y vivais seul la plupard du si je fesais la mauvaise chose, je ne les connais meme pas. Non, ils sont gentil, sa devrais bien aller.**

**Je me suis assi sur le sofa et ils ont commencer a jouer. C'est manifique, Castiel jou comme un pros et Lysandre chante comme un vrau chanteurqui aurais pris des cours pendent des annees, en plus ils sont beau comme des dieux. Qu'est-ce que je fait, ce m'est pas moi ca!? Ou est passer la petite independente que j'etais? ... Je n'arrive plus a la trouver en moi. D'habitude quand je suis avec les filles je reste plus dans mon coin! ... Je crois que je m'entend mieu avec des mecs.**

**Je me suis forcer a sortire de mes pencer pour ecouter leur musique.**

**Lysandre: Alors, comment tu touve?**

**Moi: Magnifique!**

**Castiel: La, tu parle de nous et de la musique? XD Bon, sa risque d'etre long alors, si tu t'ennuit il y a des feuilles et des crayons sur la tables sinon, tu peu partire.**

**Ils ont recommencer a jouer. Je les ai ecouter quelque minutes avant de prendre un feuille et de faire leur portrer. Je venais juste de finir quand, la porte c'est ouvrie. Castiel et Lysandre ont arreter de jouer. Un homme avait ouvri la porte.**

**Castiel: Y a un probleme ppa.**

**Pere de Castiel: C'est jusqu'il est 11h et que vous fesaient encor de la musique. J'ai du travaille moi demain. **

**Castiel: Daccord, on arrete pour aujourd'hui. On va passer la nuite chez Mirage et je revien demain.**

**Pere de Castiel: Mirage? C'est un nom de fille sa. Je ne veu pas devenir grand-pere a mon age moi.**

**Castiel: O.O**

**Je me suis retenu mais, j'ai eclater de rire. J'avais honte mais, surment pas autent que Castiel.**

**Castiel: Ppa, je te presente Mirage.**

**Pere de Castiel: C'est chez elle que tu va dormir?**

**Castiel: Ppa.**

**Pere de Castiel: Mmmm, daccord a demain.**

**Il est repartie en referment la porte. Castiel c'est tourner vers moi.**

**Castiel: Desoler pour mon pere.**

**Moi: C'est correcte.**

**J'ai pris le dessin que j'ai fait de eux et je l'ai mis dans ma poche. Ils ont pris quelque cameras et trois enregistreur. Lysandre m'a donner une camera ternique qui capte le changement de temperatur. Avec notres equipement on etaient pres a parler avec se fantome. **

**Oui, javais peur. Oui, je ne voulais pas y aller, mais je ne l'ai pas montrer, je ne voulais pas le monter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi se fantome m'a fait du mal mais, je voulais le savoir. Nous sommes sortie sans faire de bruit et nous sommes partie combattre l'inconnu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Une foit arriver devant l'imeuble, j'ai laisser les mecs passer devant, je me suis arreter et j'ai pousser un long soupire en ferment mes yeux. Quand je les est rouvris Castiel et Lysandre me regardaient. J'avais honte mais, je ne voulais pas le montrer. J'ai passer accoter d'eux sans les regarder. Je me suis arreter devant ma porte, j'entender les bruits de pas de l'autre coter. Visiblement, elle etait la et attender notres retoure. J'ai debare la porte et elle c'est ouvrie tout seul.**

**Castiel: Genial, une chance que j'avais deja commencer a filmer.**

**Sans me retourner, je suis renter. Nous nous sommes installer dans le salon. Lysandre et Castiel instaler les cameras quand des mouvement dans ma chambre avaient attire mon attention. Mon ordi etait ouvert et la souri bouger. Tout d'un coup, il s'etait arreter sur une page d'un journal. Puis, j'ai sentie une main sur mon epaule. J'avais peur mais, j'etais determiner a decouvrire la veriter. Je me suis retourner, pourtent il n'y avait personne.**

**Lysandre: Mirage tes passer ou?**

**Je pris mon ordi portable et sortie voir les gars.**

**Castiel: Sa t'en n'a pris du temps.**

**Moi: Desoler.**

**Lysandre: Pourquoi t'a pris toon ordi?**

**Moi: Je l'avais fermer hier. Quand je suis rentre, il etait allumer.**

**Castiel: T'avais surment oublier de l'etindre.**

**Moi: Non j'ai pas oublier. Regarder, il est ouvert sur une page du journal de 2009.**

**En lisant le journal je me suis sentie observe. Et, apparament, Castiel aussi. Il avais leve la tete et avait regarde les allentour. Je me suis reconsentre sur ma lecture.**

**Une jeune fille du nom de Sam serait morte le 17 mars 2009. La cause de sa morte n'est pas ecrie. Sependent, elle aurait une soeur qui irait a mon lycee, Voilette. Sa ne me dit rien. Il faut que je la trouve.**

**Castiel: Quelqu'un sait qui est Violette?**

**Lysandre: Non.**

**Moi: Moi non plus. Mais, Nathaniel doit le savoir,il est delegue.**

**Castiel: Tu parle se monsieur serieu. Croit-tu vraiment qu'il va te le dire?**

**Moi: Aucune ider. Si oui, j'irrais la voir. Si non, je la trouvrais d'une autre facon.**

**Castiel: Bonne chance alors.**

**Etrengement, rien d'autre ne s'avait passer. On s'ennuyaient et le sommeil commence a nous surpasser. Catiel s'etait endormie et Lysandre atait a moitier present. Une ider m'avais venu en tete. J'ai pris de la creme fouettee et j'en avais mis dans leur mains, leur cheveux et leur vetements, j'avais pris une plume d'oiseau sur le contoire mais, avant que je me retourne.**

**Castiel: Quoi, mais, qu'est-ce que? Mirage!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moi: Hahaha! **

**Castiel: Tu va le regretter.**

**Il sait lever, a pris la creme et me l'a vider dessus. Lysandre qui etait lui aussi couver de creme est venu l'aider. J'avais l'impretion que mon salon s'etait fait prendre par une tempette de neige.**

**Ils ont finient par vider la bouteille mais, sa ne me derange pas, je n'aime pas la creme fouetter. Puis, le telephone c'est mis a sonner.**

**Moi: Allo.**

**Mom: Salut, choupinne. Comment sa va?**

**Moi: Mom, je suis contente que t'appelle. Je refuse de rester dans cette appart.**

**Mom: Quoi? Non, il n'en n'est pas question. Ton pere et moi avons louer cette appart pour toi.**

**Moi: Mais Mon...**

**Mom: Il n'y a pas de mais. Nous allons t'appeller plus tard, quand tu aura du respecte.**

**Moi: Mais...**

**Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip.**

**Elle avait raccroche. J'etais furieuse, comment je vais faire pour partire d'ici. Tout d'un coup, je me suis rappeller que je n'etais pas seul. A en voir leur visage, Castiel et Lysandre voulaient des expliquation.**

**Moi: C'etait ma mere.**

**Castiel: Pourquoi tu lui a pas dit pour l'appart?**

**Moi: Elle ne ma pas laisser le temps.**

**Lysandre: Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenent?**

**Moi: Je sais pas. Je suis pas pour vive dehor et encor moin ici.**

**Lysandre: Si tu aller dormire chez une copine?**

**Moi: Je n'en n'est pas ici. Et vous etes les seul que je connais.**

**Castiel: Je crois que j'ai une idee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moi: C'est quoi?**

**Castiel: J'ai quoi en echange?**

**Moi: Regard les enregistrements des cameras pendent que je nettoi.**

**Casiel: D'accord mais, a pard la porte qui s'ouvre je ne crois pas que nous avons filme grand chose.**

**Il s'est leve et a pris les cameras avant de s'assoir sur le sofa. J'ai commencer a nettoyer quand **

**Lysandre c'est approcher de moi.**

**Lysandre: Je vais t'aider.**

**Moi: Merci.**

**Je doit l'avouer, jamais je n'aurais cru que d'etre avec Lysandre et Castiel me rendrais aussi... heureuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je me sens en securiter quand ils sont la.**

**Apres vingt minutes, tout etaient propre. Nous nous avions assi pres de Castiel qui reagrder toujours la video de la camera.**

**Moi: Alors?**

**Castile: Il n'y a rien de filmer.**

**Moi: Je parle de ton ider.**

**Castiel: Trouve un jobe et loue un autre appart.**

**Moi: Facile a dire.**

**Lysandre: En attendent tu pourais rester avec la blonde de mon frere. Elle ne vie pas tres loin.**

**Moi: Pourquoi pas mais, je cois que nous ferons mieu de dormire avant.**

**Castiel: J'approuve.**

**Lysandre: Un peu de someil nous fera du bien.**

**Quelque minutes plus tard, Castiel et Lysandre s'eterent endormi. Une voix me disait de dormire pres de Lysandre mais, une autre me disait d'aller voir Castiel. Pourquoi est-ce si compliquer? Si l'un d'eux se reveiller avant moi, je vais etre morte de honte. Et si je ne choisis pas le bon?**

**J'ai hesite asser longtemps avant de laisser tomber. Je crois que je les aime mais, il est trop tot pour sauter au conclution.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elle est partie en courent et je l'ai suivie en marchent. Rosalya etait dans les bras d'un mecs asser grand au cheveux noir. Nataniel etait la lui aussi, avec une fille. Elle avait les cheveux brun, elle porter un haut bleu et une mini-jupe blanche. Puis, finamlent, j'ai croise le regard de Lysandre. **

**(METTRE IMAGE DE MIRAGE ICI!)**

**J'aller m'approcher de lui quand, Nathaniel et sa petite amie sont venu ma palrer.**

**Nathaniel: Salut, Mirage. Je te presente Melody.**

**Moi: Salut Melody. (Je lui serre la main.)**

**Melody: Je suis contente de te connaitre.**

**Rosalya: Aller, vous venez. On va aller ecouter les films au sous-sol mais, avant. Prepard toi a ton interogatoir Mirage.**

**Elle avait ouvrie une porte et sans nous attendre, son petit ami et elle sont dessendu. Melody et Nathaniel les ont suivis et Lysandre m'attender avant de dessandre.**

**Au sous-sol, il y avait une grand television 50 pouce accrocher au mur et un grand canape blanc en cuir. Je me suis assi et Lysandre s'est instaler accoter de moi. (METTE BONHOMME ICI)**

**Rosalya: Alors Mirage, ma premiere question est. Depui quand tu a ton tatouage?**

**Moi: Environ un an.**

**Melody: Ou tu vivais avant?**

**Moi: A Saint-Sfilsone.**

**Nathaniel: C'est a une heur d'ici, je crois?**

**Moi: Oui.**

**Rosalya: Ta couleur preferer?**

**Moi: Gris claire.**

**Melody: Ta chansson preferer?**

**PVD Mirage**

**N'importe quelle quand que Lysandre la chante.**

**Moi: Bring me to life de Evanescence.**

**Rosalya: Vraiment? J'aurais jamais cru. Bon, c'est quand ta fete?**

**Moi: Le mois prochaine.**

**Melody: Tu va rentrer chez toi pour la feter?**

**Moi: Non je ne crois pas. Mes parents sont trop occuper depui trois ans pour ma fete.**

**Rosalya: Tu va avoir quelle age?**

**Moi: 16 ans.**

**Leigh: Est-ce que tu a un petit ami?**

**Moi: Non.**

**Melody: Comment tu t'es blesser a ton bras?**

**Moi: Eh... J'ai rencontre une fille et on sait bouscule.**

**Je ne voulais pas dire son nom. Rosalya m'a dit que cette peste etait la soeur de Nathaniel.**

**Nathaniel: Ma soeur est revenu en dissant qu'une fille l'avais frapper. C'est toi?**

**Moi: Je ne l'ai pas frapper. C'est elle qui m'a bousculer.**

**Nathaniel: C'est ce que tu dit...**

**Moi: (MALAISE)**

**Rosalya: Je vais mettre le premier film.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je me sentais coupable. Je ne l'avais pas frapper. C'est elle la coupable pas moi. Pourtant Nathaniel semble sur de contaire. Rosalya avait fermer les lumiere et s'etait assi contre son chum.**

**Je n'avait pas envis d'ecouter le film. Je ne comprent pas Nathaniel. Il est sur que sa soeur est un ange. Tout d'un coup, j'ai sentie un bras sur mes epaules. C'etait Lysandre, dire que je l'avais presque oublier. Il m'a murmure.**

**Lysandre: Ne t'en fait pas. Nathaniel a toujours etait du coter de sa soeur.**

**Moi: Merci. Je ne sais pas se que je ferais sens toi.**

**Lysandre: (BOHOMME SOURIE)**

**Soudain, je venais juste de comprendre pouquoi Castiel etait etange tout a l'heur. Dire que sa ne m'a pas sauter aux yeux quand Rosalya me l'a dit. Lysandre avait parler de moi a Castiel. Peu importe se qu'ils s'etaient dit, l'importent s'etait que je crois que j'ai choisis qui aimer.**

**J'etais epuiser a cause de mes courte nuit de sommeil. Au moins, demain nos cours commence juste en apres-midi. Alors, je me suis coller plus pres de Lysandre et je me suis endormie.**

**PVD Rosalya**

**Ils sont trop mignon tout les deux. Meme si Castiel ne me l'aurais pas dit, je l'aurais devine. Juste a voir comment il la regard.**

**PVD Lysandre**

**Elle a plus de point en commu avec Castiel qu'avec moi. Pourtent, c'est avec moi qu'elle est. Mais... Castiel...**

**PVD Leigh**

**Je ne comprent pas ce qu'il aime chez elle. Elle n'est pas son genre. Elle devait etre avce Castiel et pas avec mon frere.**

**PVD Nathaniel**

**Elle est avec Lysandre? Tant qu'elle n'est pas avec Castiel... Je sais qu'elle a dit la veriter mais, je serais toujours du coter de ma famille.**

**Pendent ce temps.**

**Coucher sur son lit, Castiel ecouter sa musique. Quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un frappa violament sur sa porte verrouiller.**

**?: Castiel, sa fait des heurs que je tolere ta musique de fou! Ferme ta radio!**

**Castiel: Tu peu toujours rever.**

**Soudain, une troixieme vois se fi entendre de l'autre coter de la porte.**

**Pere de Castiel: Sa ne va pas Silvie?**

**Silvie: Ton idio de fils en trop stupide pour m'ecouter.**

**Pere de Castiel: Retourne te coucher mon amour. Je vais lui parler.**

**Silvie partie, toujours aussi frustrer. Le pere de Castiel s'approcha de la porte et frappa plus delicatement.**

**Pere de Castiel: Tu peu baisser le son de ta radio le temps qu'on parle.**

**Son fils hesita quelque second avant de baisser le sons et de ouvrire sa porte. Son pere rentra sans croiser son regard. Castiel referma la porte.**

**Pere de Castiel: Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi mais, essaye de rester polie avec ta nouvelle mere.**

**Castiel: Elle n'est pas ma mere et le sera jamais!**

**Pere de Castiel: Je sais que selon toi j'ai passer a au chose trop vite.**

**Castiel: Sa ne fait meme pas un an qu'elle est morte et tu a fiancer une protituer!**

**Pere de Castiel: Calme toi.**

**Castiel: Pourquoi je me calmerais! (BONHOMME TRISTE)**

**Pere de Castiel: Se n'est pas la seul chose qui te tracasse. C'est cette fille?**

**Castiel: Mirage... en se moment elle est avec Lysandre.**

**Pere de Castiel: Je comprent se que tu ressent mon fils. Je suis sur que tu feras les bon choix.**

**Il s'est leve et est repartie en referment la porte. Castiel a fermer sa radio et c'est coucher sur sont lit.**

**PVD Castiel**

**Si je n'aurais pas ue des cours demain matin, je m'aurais rapprocher de Mirage. Au lieu de sa, c'est Lysandre qui est avec elle. Je suis sur que malgrer mes menaces, il va tanter sa chance. Est-ce que notre amitier va survive a cette fille?**

**Pourquoi fallait-il que cette sale pu** de Silvie rentre dans ma vie et que ma mere en sorte. Sa aurait ete sa fete le mois prochaine. Si selement elle etait encor ici...**

**P.S. Je sais que Leigt est vendeur mais, je le voulais plus haut classer.**

**PVD = Point du vue**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elle est partie en courent et je l'ai suivie en marchent. Rosalya etait dans les bras d'un mecs asser grand au cheveux noir. Nataniel etait la lui aussi, avec une fille. Elle avait les cheveux brun, elle porter un haut bleu et une mini-jupe blanche. Puis, finamlent, j'ai croise le regard de Lysandre. **

**(METTRE IMAGE DE MIRAGE ICI!)**

**J'aller m'approcher de lui quand, Nathaniel et sa petite amie sont venu ma palrer.**

**Nathaniel: Salut, Mirage. Je te presente Melody.**

**Moi: Salut Melody. (Je lui serre la main.)**

**Melody: Je suis contente de te connaitre.**

**Rosalya: Aller, vous venez. On va aller ecouter les films au sous-sol mais, avant. Prepard toi a ton interogatoir Mirage.**

**Elle avait ouvrie une porte et sans nous attendre, son petit ami et elle sont dessendu. Melody et Nathaniel les ont suivis et Lysandre m'attender avant de dessandre.**

**Au sous-sol, il y avait une grand television 50 pouce accrocher au mur et un grand canape blanc en cuir. Je me suis assi et Lysandre s'est instaler accoter de moi. (METTE BONHOMME ICI)**

**Rosalya: Alors Mirage, ma premiere question est. Depui quand tu a ton tatouage?**

**Moi: Environ un an.**

**Melody: Ou tu vivais avant?**

**Moi: A Saint-Sfilsone.**

**Nathaniel: C'est a une heur d'ici, je crois?**

**Moi: Oui.**

**Rosalya: Ta couleur preferer?**

**Moi: Gris claire.**

**Melody: Ta chansson preferer?**

**PVD Mirage**

**N'importe quelle quand que Lysandre la chante.**

**Moi: Bring me to life de Evanescence.**

**Rosalya: Vraiment? J'aurais jamais cru. Bon, c'est quand ta fete?**

**Moi: Le mois prochaine.**

**Melody: Tu va rentrer chez toi pour la feter?**

**Moi: Non je ne crois pas. Mes parents sont trop occuper depui trois ans pour ma fete.**

**Rosalya: Tu va avoir quelle age?**

**Moi: 16 ans.**

**Leigh: Est-ce que tu a un petit ami?**

**Moi: Non.**

**Melody: Comment tu t'es blesser a ton bras?**

**Moi: Eh... J'ai rencontre une fille et on sait bouscule.**

**Je ne voulais pas dire son nom. Rosalya m'a dit que cette peste etait la soeur de Nathaniel.**

**Nathaniel: Ma soeur est revenu en dissant qu'une fille l'avais frapper. C'est toi?**

**Moi: Je ne l'ai pas frapper. C'est elle qui m'a bousculer.**

**Nathaniel: C'est ce que tu dit...**

**Moi: (MALAISE)**

**Rosalya: Je vais mettre le premier film.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je me sentais coupable. Je ne l'avais pas frapper. C'est elle la coupable pas moi. Pourtant Nathaniel semble sur de contaire. Rosalya avait fermer les lumiere et s'etait assi contre son chum.**

**Je n'avait pas envis d'ecouter le film. Je ne comprent pas Nathaniel. Il est sur que sa soeur est un ange. Tout d'un coup, j'ai sentie un bras sur mes epaules. C'etait Lysandre, dire que je l'avais presque oublier. Il m'a murmure.**

**Lysandre: Ne t'en fait pas. Nathaniel a toujours etait du coter de sa soeur.**

**Moi: Merci. Je ne sais pas se que je ferais sens toi.**

**Lysandre: (BOHOMME SOURIE)**

**Soudain, je venais juste de comprendre pouquoi Castiel etait etange tout a l'heur. Dire que sa ne m'a pas sauter aux yeux quand Rosalya me l'a dit. Lysandre avait parler de moi a Castiel. Peu importe se qu'ils s'etaient dit, l'importent s'etait que je crois que j'ai choisis qui aimer.**

**J'etais epuiser a cause de mes courte nuit de sommeil. Au moins, demain nos cours commence juste en apres-midi. Alors, je me suis coller plus pres de Lysandre et je me suis endormie.**

**PVD Rosalya**

**Ils sont trop mignon tout les deux. Meme si Castiel ne me l'aurais pas dit, je l'aurais devine. Juste a voir comment il la regard.**

**PVD Lysandre**

**Elle a plus de point en commu avec Castiel qu'avec moi. Pourtent, c'est avec moi qu'elle est. Mais... Castiel...**

**PVD Leigh**

**Je ne comprent pas ce qu'il aime chez elle. Elle n'est pas son genre. Elle devait etre avce Castiel et pas avec mon frere.**

**PVD Nathaniel**

**Elle est avec Lysandre? Tant qu'elle n'est pas avec Castiel... Je sais qu'elle a dit la veriter mais, je serais toujours du coter de ma famille.**

**Pendent ce temps.**

**Coucher sur son lit, Castiel ecouter sa musique. Quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un frappa violament sur sa porte verrouiller.**

**?: Castiel, sa fait des heurs que je tolere ta musique de fou! Ferme ta radio!**

**Castiel: Tu peu toujours rever.**

**Soudain, une troixieme vois se fi entendre de l'autre coter de la porte.**

**Pere de Castiel: Sa ne va pas Silvie?**

**Silvie: Ton idio de fils en trop stupide pour m'ecouter.**

**Pere de Castiel: Retourne te coucher mon amour. Je vais lui parler.**

**Silvie partie, toujours aussi frustrer. Le pere de Castiel s'approcha de la porte et frappa plus delicatement.**

**Pere de Castiel: Tu peu baisser le son de ta radio le temps qu'on parle.**

**Son fils hesita quelque second avant de baisser le sons et de ouvrire sa porte. Son pere rentra sans croiser son regard. Castiel referma la porte.**

**Pere de Castiel: Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi mais, essaye de rester polie avec ta nouvelle mere.**

**Castiel: Elle n'est pas ma mere et le sera jamais!**

**Pere de Castiel: Je sais que selon toi j'ai passer a au chose trop vite.**

**Castiel: Sa ne fait meme pas un an qu'elle est morte et tu a fiancer une protituer!**

**Pere de Castiel: Calme toi.**

**Castiel: Pourquoi je me calmerais! (BONHOMME TRISTE)**

**Pere de Castiel: Se n'est pas la seul chose qui te tracasse. C'est cette fille?**

**Castiel: Mirage... en se moment elle est avec Lysandre.**

**Pere de Castiel: Je comprent se que tu ressent mon fils. Je suis sur que tu feras les bon choix.**

**Il s'est leve et est repartie en referment la porte. Castiel a fermer sa radio et c'est coucher sur sont lit.**

**PVD Castiel**

**Si je n'aurais pas ue des cours demain matin, je m'aurais rapprocher de Mirage. Au lieu de sa, c'est Lysandre qui est avec elle. Je suis sur que malgrer mes menaces, il va tanter sa chance. Est-ce que notre amitier va survive a cette fille?**

**Pourquoi fallait-il que cette sale pu** de Silvie rentre dans ma vie et que ma mere en sorte. Sa aurait ete sa fete le mois prochaine. Si selement elle etait encor ici...**

**P.S. Je sais que Leigt est vendeur mais, je le voulais plus haut classer.**

**PVD = Point du vue**


	8. Chapter 8

**De retour chez Rosalya**

**Pour la premiere foit depui mon arriver, je me suis reveiller en premier. Je me suis delicatement liberer de Lysandre. Je ne voulais pas le reveiller. En arriver dans la cuisine, je fus etonne de voir qu'il n'etait que 8 heur 20 du matin.**

**Puisque je n'avais rien a faire, j'ai jeter mon bandage et je me suis preparer pour aller au lycee. je crois que je vais mettre une robe, sa fait longtemps que je n'en n'est pas mis.**

**Moi: Vraiment, il y a rien a faire. Je me demande si j'ai des messages sur mon repondeur? Aaaa! Pourquoi je me parle encor tout seul?! Et puis, c'est pas nouveau.**

**J'ai jeter un coup d'oeil au sous-sol et mes amis dormaient encor. Je n'etais pas pour les attendre pendent des heurs. Alors, j'ai laisser une note et je suis partie. Je ne savais meme pas ou j'aller. J'ai donc laisser mes pas me guider.**

**Etrengement, je me suis retrouver devant mon l'imeuble de mon appart. Je ne sais pas quoi mais, quelque chose me disais d'aller voir. Sans hesitation, j'ai rentre dans l'immeuble et j'ai rentre dans mes appart.**

**Moi: Allo? C'est juste moi, Mirage. Je suis venu voir si j'avais des mesages, je ne vais pas etre ici longtemps.**

**Aucune reponce. Je me suis avancer de mon repondeur et je l'ai vus du coin de l'oeil, debou dans le cadre de porte. C'etait la premiere foit que je la voyait. Elle vait de long cheveux violet, les yeux noir et elle portait une robe blanche. Je me suis efforcer de l'ignore mais, j'etais sur qu'elle me fixait. J'ecoute mon message laisser par mes parents hier soire.**

**Mom: Allo, on ne va pas etre disponible pour ta fete. On aurait voulu pouvoir venur mais, nous avons trop de travaille. Et j'espaire que tu te conduire! Bon, a plus.**

**Ca ne m'etonnais pas et je n'avais pas envis de garder cette horreure sur mon repondeur. Je l'ai donc suprime. Je n'est jamais compris pourquoi mes parents me traite comme une batard. Je suis leur fille unique mais, je crois qu'il ne me voulais meme pas.**

**Moi: Et puis, j'ai pas besion d'eu!**

**Je ne suis retourner pour sortire quand, j'ai commencer a tousser. J'avais l'impretion que quelque chose me forcer a tousser et je savais qu'elle etait tout pres de moi. Quand tout d'un coup, j'ai entendu un rire qui ma donner froid dans le dos.**

**J'ai sortie a tout vitesse et ma tous c'est arreter des que j'ai fermer ma porte. J'ai couru jusqu'a l'exterieur et j'ai realiser que j'avais du sang sur ma main et dans la bouche. Pris de panique, je me suis rinser la main dans une flaque d'eau et j'ai crache un peu se sang. Je ne sais pas se qui se passer mais, je savais que c'ete de la faut de se foutu fantome.**

**Je suis repartie, toujours sans savoir ou j'aller vraiment. J'ai marche quelque temps et etrangement, une vieille dame a pris mon bars.**

**Vieille dame: Moi lire dans votre espris que questions vous avez. Moi pouvoir repondre a vos questions.**

**Moi: Eh, desoler madame mais, je doit y aller.**

**Veille dame: Aller ou? Depui que vous etre sortie de votre appart vous marcher sans savoir.**

**Moi: Quoi?**

**Vieille dame: Moi etre voyante et moi lire dans votre avenir et votre passer.**

**Moi: Desoler mais, sa ne m'interaisse pas et puis, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.**

**Vieille dame: Sa sera gratui pour vous et je sais que vous etre curieuse. Suive-moi.**

**Sans me laisser le temps de repondre, elle est rentrer dans une petite boutique.**

**PVD Mirage**

**Elle est folle ou quoi cette dame? Mais, si elle disait vrai.**

**J'ai hesiter mais, j'ai finalement rentre. Je n'avais rien a perdre. La boutique etait etrange, il y avit plein de vieux livres, des plumes etaient acroche au plafon et un grand rideau blanc separer la piece en deux. Il y avait aucun signe de la vielle dame.**

**Je me suis donc aproche du rideau. En l'ecartent j'ai vus une petite table en metale et une boulle de cristal etait instaler au sentre. La vielle dame est finalment apparu, elle avait un enorme livre dans ses mains**

**Vielle dame: Vien.**

**J'ai avancer prudament jusqu'a la table et je mis suis assi. la vielle dame deposa son livre et s'assi devant moi.**

**Veille dame: Veux-tu vraiment tout savoir?**

**Moi: Pourquoi pas.**

**Elle se pencha, mis ses main sur la boule de cristal et regarda a l'interieur.**

**Vielle dame: Ton nom est Mirage, tu a 15 ans et tu vie dans la maison d'une connaissence.**

**PVD Mirage**

**Comment elle sait sa. Elle ne peu pas etre une vrai voyante. C'est un mythe.**

**Vieille dame: Tu a des probleme avec un fantome a ton appart. Elle t'attaque et veu te faire du mal.**

**Moi: Quoi? Mais, comment... comment vous savez?**

**Vieille dame: Je lie en toi jeune fille. Maintenent laissons le passer et allons voir ton future.**

**Moment de silence.**

**Vieille dame: Il va y avoir quelque confrontations mais, rien de bien grave. Tu te renfermera mais, tu ouvra ton coeur a tes amis. Tu aura des moments de bonheurs mais, une tragedie va grandment te toucher. C'est la que tu va savoir qui son tes vrais amis. Et tu finira par trouver le vrai amour.**

**Moi: Eh, merci.**

**Vieille dame: Attend je doit te donner quelque chose avant.**

**Elle ouvre son livre qui ressemblait a un journal. En haut de chaque page, il y avait une date. Elle c'est arreter a celle d'aujourd'hui. Il y avait une petite pochette et quelque chose s'emblait etre a l'interieur. La vieille dame prend se qui si trouve et me le donne. C'etait une magnifique chaine en argent. La premiere lettre de mon nom y etait acrocher.**

**Moi: Il est fabuleu.**

**Vieille dame: Porte le et en echange, il te portrera bonheur.**

**Moi: Merci.**

**Je me suis leve et j'ai sortie le colier etre mes mains. Je suis rentre directement chez Rosalya puisqu'il etait presque midi. Pour a premiere foit de puis deux jours j'avais faim. En rentrent, y ni avait personne.**

**C'etait etrenge mais, je ne m'en suis pas inquietter. Alors, j'ai mis ma chaine et je me suis pris des cereal. J'ai lave la vaisselle et j'ai desendu au sous-sol. Nathaniel, Melody et Leigt etaient partie mais, Rosalya et Lysandre dormaient encor. Je me suis donc aprocher de Lysandre.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Il est trop beau quand il dort. Qu'est-ce que je dit la! Il est toujours le plus beau.**

**Je ne suis penche et j'ai essayer de le reveiller.**

**Moi: Lysandre. Reveille toi, il est presque 1heur et on doit etre au Lycee pour 2 heurs.**

**Lysandre commence a bouger puis il ouvre les yeux. Il s'etire et se leve.**

**Lysandre: Bon matin, Mirage.**

**Moi: En fait c'est plus bonne apres midi. **

**Lysandre: **

**Moi: Tu crois qu'on devrais la reveiller.**

**Lysandre: Non, laisson les dormir un peu.**

**Il m'a delicatement pris la main et on est monter en haut. Il s'est tourner vers moi et m'a regarder dans les yeux avant de detourner le regad.**

**Lysandre: Sa te dirais de venir chez moi le temps que je me prepard? Apres on irais au Lycee ensembre? **

**Moi: Oui, d'accord. (C'est moi ou il rougi)**

**Dommagement, a l'exterieu, il a lache ma main. J'avais l'impretion qu'il etait nerveu. J'ai essayer de lui parler mais, il ne semblait pas d'humeur. J'avais l'impretion que j'avais fait quelque chose. Arriver devant chez lui, il c'est tourner vers moi. J'avais peur qu'il me laisse tomber. Mais, au contraire, il m'a serrait dans ses bras.**

**Puis, sens dire un mot, il m'a fait rentrer. La maison etait decorer a la derniere mode, un piano etait instaler dans un coin du salon.**

**Lysandre: Je revien dans dix minutes.**

**Moi: D'accord.**

**Je me suis assi au piano, mes parents m'avais deja obliger a prendre des cours. J'avais justement une chason en tete pourtent, je n'etais pas sur que je serais capable de la jouer. Rosalya m'avais deja entendu la chanter. Dernierement, je l'avais toujours en tete. J'ai finilment dessider de jouer. Et comme d'habitude, je me suis mis a chanter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je chante toujours que j'entent cette chanson.**

**Moi:Quand la mer s'evanouit. La ou le ciel s'acheve. Je cherche sur tes levres. Le chemain des mes nuits. Quand il ne reste plus, que quelque reve perdus. Tout les mots qu'on se dit. Ces pensees qui nous lient** **.**

**J'ai arreter de jouer quand, j'ai entendu des pas derriere moi. C'etait lysandre, apparament il avait fini de se me suis approcher de lui et j'ai remarquer qu'il etait encor dans ses pencers.**

**Moi: Lysandre? Sa va?**

**Lysandre:... **

**Moi: Lysandre?**

**Lysandre: C'est rien.**

**Moi: Tu sais que je ne te crois pas. Mais, si tu prefere rien dire c'est ton choix.**

**Lysandre: Merci. Aller vien on va etre en retard.**

**Nous sommes arriver au Lycee juste a temps. Malheureusement, je n'est pas vu Lysandre du reste de la journer. Alors, quand la derniere cloche sonna, j'ai dessider de rentrer directement.**

**Je marcher quand, j'ai vus Castiel et Lysandre se crier dessus. Je savais que sa aller bientot tourner a la bagard mais, quoi faire? Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire.**


	9. Chapter 9

*** ****Je marcher quand, j'ai vus Castiel et Lysandre se crier dessus. Je savais que sa aller bientot tourner a la bagard mais, quoi faire? Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. ***

**Je me suis approcher mais, ils etaient trop consentre a se crier dessus pour me remarquer. J'etais curieuse de connaitre la raison de leur engeulad.**

**Castiel: Je t'avais dit me ne pas t'approchait d'elle!**

**Lysandre: J'ai aucune ordres a resevoir de toi!**

**Castiel: Alors, tu va le regreter de me l'avoir piquer!**

**Lysandre: Mirage n'est pas a toi!**

**Moi: Quoi?! O.O**

**PVD Mirage**

**Je savais que s'etait de ma faut. Ils sont amis depuis lontemps et j'ai tout gacher.**

**Ils se sont tourner et la fureur de leurs regard c'est tranfomer en honte.**

**Moi: Est-ce que sa en vos vraiment la penne?**

**Lysandre et Castiel: ...**

**Moi: Je suis desoler d'avoir causer tout sa.**

**Je suis partie en pleurant. Je n'arriver pas a croire se qui venais de se passer. J'ai finalment arriver chez Rosalya mais, Leigh etait la.**

**Liegh: Tu rentre tot.**

**Moi: Oui, je retourne a mon appart.**

**Leigh: C'est une bonne chose. Tu n'a pas une bonne influen.**

**Moi: Tu ne sais pas a quelle point tu a raison.**

**Je suis partie dans ma chambre sur c'est mots. Pour la troisieme foit et la derniere, j'ai fait ma valise et je suis sortie. Leigh ne pas poser aucune quetions et Rosalya n'etait toujours pas arriver. Donc, j'ai pu sortire sans interogatoire.**

**J'etais presque arriver quand, j'ai croiser Ambre et Nathaniel mais, il etait plus loin.**

**Ambre: Tien c'est la petite Mirage.**

**Moi: Casse toi.**

**Ambre: Qu'est-ce que tu fait avec ta valise? Tu tes fait jeter a la porte.**

**Moi: De***ise de la sale pu*e.**

**Ambre: Ta g**le.**

**J'ai tenter de passer a coter d'elle mais, elle m'a pousser. Heureusement pour moi, Nathaniel etait tout proche.**

**Nathaniel: Ambre laisse la tranquille.**

**Ambre: Pff...**

**Elle est partie avec le regard noir. Je la ragader partire quand, Nathaniel m'a pris la main et m'a aider a me lever.**

**Moi: Merci.**

**Nathaniel: Se n'est rien. J'aurais te croire hier.**

**Moi: C'est pas grave. C'est ta soeur.**

**Nathaniel: Veu tu que je te racompagne chez toi?**

**Moi: Melody resquerais de m'en vouloir.**

**Nathaniel: Je ne sotre pus avec.**

**Moi: Oh, desoler, je ne savais pas.**

**Nathaniel: Pourquoi tu te sente toujours comme la coupable.**

**Moi: Parce que je suis coupable la plupard du temps.**

**Nathaniel: Qui t'a mis sa en tete.**

**Moi: Quand j'etais petite c'etais mes parents et maintenent, c'est la veriter. Lysandre et Castiel se sont presque battu acause de moi et Leigh dit que j'ai une mauvaise influence.**

**Nathaniel: C'est pour sa que tu est partie de chez Rosalya?**

**Moi: Oui et je ferais mieu d'y aller.**

**Nathaniel: Je te racompagne.**

**Moi: (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**On a marcher enssemble jusqu'a l'imeuble de mon appart. Je ne comprent pas pourquoi Castiel ne l'apprecie pas, il est gentil et genereu. Je crois que c'est justement sa en fait. Une foit devant la porte de mon apprd j'avais l'impretion qu'il hesiter a me laisser entrer.**

**Nathaniel: Tu sais que la soeur de Violette est motre ici.**

**Moi: Oui. Je l'ai vus trainner dans le coin. Tu connais Violette?**

**Nathaniel: Oui, pourquoi?**

**Moi: Tu pourais me la presenter?**

**Nathaniel: Oui, bien sur.**

**Moi: Merci.**

**Nathaniel: Si tu veux, je peu venir te chercher demain matin a 8heur.**

**Moi: Oui, merci. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Il est repartie chez lui et j'ai rentrer dans mon appart. Je le la voyais pas, et je ne senter pas sa presence. J'ai pus defaire mes affaires tranquille et j'ai realiser que j'avais laisser le numero de telephonne du proprietaire au fond de ma valise. Des que je l'ai vus je me suis mis a pleurer. C'etait Lysandre qui me l'avais donner, la premiere foit que je l'ai vus. J'ai pleure plus de cinq minutes avant de me ressaisir, je n'aller pas laisser un mec me rendre triste.**

**J'ai pris le telephonne et j'ai composer le numero. **

**?: Allo.**

**Moi: Bon soir. Est-ce que je suis bien chez le proprietaire des appartements du 382 rue St-Roi?**

**?: Oui.**

**Moi: Je suis une residente de votre immeuble et je me demander si je pourais changer d'appartement.**

**?: J'aurais besion de votre nom complet, votre age et le numero de l'appartement que vous louer.**

**Moi: Mon nom est Mirage Sucree, j'ai 15 ans et je loue l'appartement 24.**

**?: Desoler mais, il faut la signatur d'un parent.**

**Moi: D'accord, je vais vous rappeller quand je vais l'avoir.**

**Bip, bip, bip.**

**Moi: Sa me fait chi**! Et tout sa c'est acause de mes cr*** de parents.**

**J'ai rentourner dans ma chambre et j'ai fini de tout rangent mes vetements. Je n'en revener pas, je vivais en enfer. Je me suis coucher sur mon lit et j'ai entendu des pas dans ma chambre.**

**Moi: Alors, il parait que tu est la soeur de Violette?**

**Fantome: Hahahahahahaha.**

**Moi: Qu'est-ce que tu trouve si drole?**

**Fantome: Hahahahaha.**

**Moi: Tu va ta fermer un jour!**

**Aucune reponce. Pourtent, quelque second plus tard j'ai entendu des pas sortire de ma chambre.**

**PDV Mirage**

**J'ai rever ou quoi? Il est imposible que je lui est reellement parler. Si c'etait vrai, je crois que je l'ai insulter.**

**Je me suis endormie peu de temps apres. Le lendement matin, je me suis reveiller a 7heur et demi. Je me suis changer et j'ai pris mes affaires d'ecole quand, quelqu'un cogna a ma porte. Je m'attender a voir Nathaniel mais, Rosalya etait la et elle avait l'ere en colere.**

**Rosalya: Qu'est-ce que tu a fait!?**

**Moi: Quoi, rien.**

**Rosalya: Ne jou pas l'innocente avec moi! Tout se temps, tu jouais avec les sentiment de Lysandre et tu nous a fait croire que tu etais quelqu'un de bien!**

**Moi: Quoi? Je ne jouais pas avec ses sentiments.**

**Rosalya: Tu n'est qu'une menteuse!**

**Moi: Si tu a fini, j'ai d'autres chat a foutter. Nathaniel va bientot arriver me chercher.**

**Rosalya: Quoi, Castiel et Lysandre ne t'on pas sufie?**

**Je ne voulais pas continuer la conversation alors, je lui est fermer la porte au nez. Je n'en revener pas, Rosalya qui vien jusqu'ici pour me crier dessus. J'ai essayais continuer a faire mon sac mais, je n'y arrivais pas. Comment, Rosalya pouvais croire que je jouais avec les sentiment de Lysandre. Apparament la voyante c'etait tromper.(METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Finalement, Nathaniel est arriver. Nous avons marche jusqu'au Lysee sans faire de rencontre desagreable. Nous, sommes arreter a son casier puis au mien. Il etait pour me montrer ou se trouver Violette quand.**

**Directrice: Nathaniel, je veus te voir dans mon bureau.**

**Nathaniel: D'accord. Desoler Mirage mais, je doit y aller. Violette se trouve dans le club de jardinage a l'exterieur.**

**Moi: Merci, a plus Nath'. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Je suis sortie a l'exterieur, il n'y a personnes. J'ai fait le tour de la cour et je n'est rien trouver. J'aller rentrer quand, j'ai vus Castiel et Lysandre discuter. J'avais encor la peur qu'ils se battrent alors, je suis rester cacher. Domagement, j'etais trop loin pour les entendre. J'avais peur pour Lysandre, meme s'il est plus grand que Castiel, j'avais peur qu'il se blesse.**

**?: Tu sais que c'est impolie d'espionner les autres. Et sait deja le role de Peggy.**

**Je me suis retourner et j'ai vus une fille rousse.**

**Moi: Eh, c'est que je... je voulais faire sur qu'ils ne se batte pas.**

**?: Alors, c'est toi Mirage. Peggy a ecrie un article sur toi dans le journal d'aujourd'hui.**

**Moi: Quoi, il y a un arcticle sur moi dans le journal?**

**?: Oui mais, se n'est pas grand chose.**

**Moi: D'accord, dit tu ne conntrais pas Violette, elle est dans le club de jardinage?**

**?: Voilette? Oui c'est une de mes bonnes amies. Vien je vais te montrer ou elle est.**

**Je l'ai suivie et elle m'a conduit au fond de la cour. Il y avait plusieurs plantes et j'etais etonne de ne pas l'avoir remarquer avant. A l'interieur il y avsis deux personnes, un mec au cheveux vert et une fille au cheveux violet.**

**?: Jade, Violette, je vous presente Mirage.**

**Jade et Violette: Bonjours.**

**J'aller demander a Violette de lui parler seul mais, la cloche a sonner. Nous nous sommes separe pour aller a nos cours. Heureusement, nous avons passer nos pauses enssemble et j'ai reussi a parler de mon probleme avec Violette. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aller voir ce qu'elle peu faire. Finalement, la fille rousse s'appelle Iris et j'ai aussi rencontrer Ken. Je crois qu'il est en secondaire un mais, sa ne me derange pas trop, il est collent mais, gentie.**

**Plus tard dans la journer, j'ai ete voir Nath'. On a discuter un peu puis, il m'a montrer un article dans le journal. **

**C'etait ecrie en grand tire: Mirage, la trompeuse.**

**J'etais morte de honte, il y avait plusieurs photos, un de moi et Castiel, un autre de moi et Lysandre, de moi et Nath' et la derniere, celle de ma rencontre avec Ambre. L'articles disait que, je jouer avec les sentiment et que je ne savais pas garder ma colere. Au moins, cette article n'avait pas tout gacher mais, Rosalya, Leigh, Castiel et Lysandre ne me parlaient plus. J'etais encor triste quand je pencer a eux pourtent, j'essayais de les oublier.**


	10. Chapter 10

***J'etais encor triste quand je pencer a eux pourtent, j'essayais de les oublier.***

**Quelque jours plus tard.**

**C'etais jeudi matin, je m'habillais quand, quelqu'un a cogner a ma porte. J'ai sortie voir qui c'etait mais, il n'y avait personne, juste une lettre. Curieuse, je l'ai pris et je l'ai ouvri dans la cuisine. C'etait un petit poeme. Domagement, il n'etait pas signer.**

_Un poeme. Pour la belle, Mirage Sucree._

_Je me peu plus garder le silence._

_Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que je me lance._

_Tout au fond de mon coeur._

_Tu te trouve a l'interieur._

**PDV Mirage**

**Quoi, pour moi? Non, c'est une blague. A moins que, quelqu'un m'aime vraiment. Qui? Ken? Nath'? Jade? Castiel? Lysandre? Je sais deja que Castiel et Lysandre m'aiment mais, peu etre pas a se point.**

**J'ai continuer a me preparer et je suis partie au lycee, sans oublier le poeme, qui sait peu etre que je vais en resevoir d'autres. Comme d'habitudd j'ai ete a mon casier et etonnament Jade est venu me voir.**

**Jade: Salut, Mirage tu pourais me rendre un servis? (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Moi: Oui, pourquoi pas.**

**Jade: A la pochaine pause, je vais voir Violette au club de jardinage. Sa te dirais de jouer cette musique avec Iris?**

**Il me tend une feuille avec des notes de musique.**

**Moi: Bien sur. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Il est reparti en sourient. J'avais deja remarque que Jade s'emblait avoir de sentiment pour Violette. Alors, je pouvais l'effacer de ma liste pour trouver le ceateur du poeme.**

**J'ai rester avec Iris dans la salle de musique pour pratiquer. Elle jouait de la guitard et je fesais du piano. On avait pratique jusqu'a la cloche puis, nous sommes partie chaqu'un de notres coter.**

**En classe, je n'etais pas conssentre. Je chercher qui etait mon mysterieu valentin. Des que la cloche sonna, j'ai etais rejoindre Iris et nous avions pris les instruments et nous sommes sortie. Heureusement, Violette n'etait pas encor arriver alors, nous avons pus nous cache pour les attendres. Finament, Violette est arriver, presque en meme temps que Jade. En arrivent, il s'est assure que nous etions la. Puis, il est aller voir Violette, a se meme instent nous avions commencer a joue. Nous etions trops loin pour les entendre mais, se ne semblait pas la deranger et sa ne me deranger pas.**

**De la ou nous etions, on pouvait les voir. Ils ont parle quelque temps puis, ils se sont embrasse. Iris et moi avons echenger un regard, nous avons lache les instruments et nous nous sommes discretement avancer vers eux. Ils etaient trops mignons. Nous avions desider de les laisser seul alors, nous allons raporter la guitard et le piano electrique en classe.**

**Iris: Alors, comment se passe ta Saint-valentin?**

**Moi: Bien, toi?**

**Iris: Bien aussi. J'ai ressu une fleure par la poste se matin, signer par Nathaniel. Je ne l'ai pas encor vus aujourd'hui mais, il ocuper avec la directrice. Toi est-ce que tu a ressu quelque chose?**

**Moi: J'ai ressu un poeme se matin.**

**Iris: Ta tu des suspects?**

**Moi: Les seuls mecs que je connais sont Nath', Ken, Jade, Castiel et Lysandre. Mais, Ken n'est pas la, Jade aime Violette et Nath' t'aime. Il me reste Castiel et Lysandre.**

**Iris: Je te souhaite bonnne chance. Moi, je doit y aller.**

**Elle est partie en courent. Je sais pourquoi mais, je sentais qu'elle savais quelque chose sur cette hitoire de valentin. J'ai marche jusqu'a la cloche dans les corridores. Puis, j'ai etais en classe.**

**Quand la cloche ressona, Iris etait avec Nath et Violette avec Jade. Je suis donc rester seul mais, j'ai fini par croiser Castiel, je n'etais pas sur si je devais arreter lui parler. Finalment, c'est lui qui est venu me voir.**

**Castiel: Hey Mirage, sa fait lontemps.**

**Moi: Salut Castiel. Sa va mieu toi et Lysandre ou?**

**Castiel: Oui, sa c'est calmer. Toi est-ce que sa va?**

**Moi: Oui, enfin je crois. Rosalya et Leigh croient que j'ai une mauvaise influence, sa fait des jours que je ne vous etes pas parler et j'ai finalment trouver Violette.**

**Castiel: Une mauvaise influence? Vraiment? C'est a cause de l'article de Peggy.**

**Moi: Surment.**

**Castiel: Ils vont finir par oublier sinon, j'en fait une affaire personnelle.**

**Moi: Merci mais, je ne crois pas que sa va etre n'essesaire. **

**Castiel: Si tu le dit.**

**Nous avons passer le reste de la pause enssemble puis, il a fallu que nous retournons en cours.**

**Le reste de l'apres midi etait calme, je me promener seul. Je n'arriver pas a trouver Castiel ou Lysandre. Quand j'ai sortie de mon dernier cours, il n'y avait plus personnes. Mon professeur m'avais garder en classe parce que je ne l'ecouter pas. J'avais la tete dans les nuages, je pencer a mon mysrerieu valentin.**

**Je suis arriver a mon casier et il y avais au poeme a l'interieur.**

_Mirage, petit rebelle_

_Tu ne sais pas a quel point tu est belle_

_Je sais que sa fait lontemps_

_Mais, j'ai trop de sentiment_

_Je suis encor au lycee_

_Devant la salle du deleguer_

_Je t'attend calmement_

_Pour savoir tes sentiment_

_Lysandre_

**PVD Mirage**

**Lysandre, est-ce que c'est vraiment lui? Je ferais mieu de me depecher sinon, il va partire sans savoir.**

**J'ai refemer mon casier et je suis partie en courent. Quand je suis arriver dans le bon corridore, je l'ai vus s'eloigner.**

**Moi: Lysandre!**

**Il s'est retourner et j'ai couru jusqu'a lui.**

**Lysandre: Mirage, (il rougi) tu est venu.**

**Moi: Bien sur que je suis venu, puisque je t'aime.**

**Lysandre: Tu est magnifique.**

**Il c'est approcher de moi et il m'a embrasse tendrement. C'etait le plus beau moment de ma vie et le meillleur baiser aussi. Je me fichais bien de savoir comment aller reagire Rosalya, Leigh et Castiel. Tout ce qui compter c'etait les sentiments que je ressentais pour Lysandre.**


	11. Chapter 11

*** Je me fichais bien de savoir comment aller reagire Rosalya, Leigh et Castiel. Tout ce qui compter c'etait les sentiments que je ressentais pour Lysandre. ***

**Le lendemain matin**

**Je me suis reveiller dans ma chambre, en pencer a ma soirer de hier. Lysandre m'avait emporter a la plage voir le coucher de soleil, je crois qu'il avait trouve l'ider dans un film. Il m'a dit qu'il etait partie de chez ses parents et qu'il rester chez son frere et Rosalya. J'etais mal a laise en pencent a leur reaction quand, ils vont savoir que je sorte avec vont surment nous mettres des battons dans les roues et Castiel aussi. Je me suis force a les sortires de ma tete et je partie au lycee.**

**Je marchais quand, j'ai remarque que la bijouterie chercher des employes. Sans hesitation, j'ai rentre dans la boutique et j'ai parler a l'employeur. Il m'a dit qu'il aller me donner une entrevu a cinq heuir se soir. J'etais pour partire mais, une bague attira mon attention. Elle etait en metal noir et une bande de jade la travesse. Je l'ai acheter pour 80$, c'est un peu chere mais, je ne pouvais pas resister.**

**Je suis arriver au lycee quelque minutes plus tard. J'etais pour aller voir mes copines quand, Ambre est arrive derniere moi.**

**Ambre: Tu a bien fait de sortire avec Lysandre. Mais souvien toi, si tu touche a mon Castiel, sa va etre ta fete. **

**Je me suis retourner et je me suis mis a rire.**

**Moi: Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire avec Castiel? Il n'est meme pas ton chum. Et! Je n'est pas d'ordre a resevoir de toi.**

**Ambre: Si tu ne veux pas m'avoir dans ton dos, reste avec Lysandre.**

**Moi: C'est des menaces? Crois-tu vraiment que tu me fait peur. Essaye pour voir.**

**Elle a regarde quelque chose derriere moi.**

**Ambre: Je te dit bonne chance avec ton petite ami Lysandre**

**Moi: Pourquoi j'aurais besion de chance?**

**Elle est partie en sourirent. Je ne comprener pas vraiment se qui la render de si bonne humeur. Puis, j'ai realiser que Rosalya etait la.**

**Rosalya: Tu sorte avec Lysandre?**

**Elle est venu me rejoindre.**

**Moi: Rosalya... (je detourne le regard)**

**Rosalya: J'ai peu etre ete trop dur avec toi. Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. J'avais tout faut.**

**Moi: Ce n'est rien. **

**Rosalya: Tu est retourner a ton appart'?**

**Moi: Oui mais, j'en cherche un autre. Violette ne m'aide pas vraiment alors, je ne reste pas la.**

**Rosalya: Violette?**

**Moi: C'est pas importent.**

**Rosalya: D'accord. Tu pourais revenir?**

**Moi: Merci. Je vais y pencer mais, la je doit y aller.**

**Je suis partie rejoindre Iris et Violette qui m'attender depui longtemps, laissent Rosalya dans les corridors.**

**PDV Rosalya**  
**Est-ce que je fait bien de la laisser avec Lysandre...?**

**J'ai rester avec les filles jusqu'a la cloche. Je suis alle en classe et un milieu du cour la directice est venu me chercher. Elle avait l'here furieuse. Je ne comprener pas que'est-ce que j'avais fait. Elle m'a emporter dans son bureau et la, j'ai vus Ambre qui pleurait ou plutot fesais semblent de pleure. La directrice m'a fait m'assoir.**

**Directice: Vous serez jeune Mirage que les menaces son interdi.**

**Moi: Quoi? Mais, je n'est menace personne.**

**Directrice: Vos mensonges ne vous sauverons pas. Ambre est l'une des meilleur eleve de ce lycee.**

**Moi: Je ne mente pas!**

**Ambre pleura de plusent plus forte.**

**Directrice: Tu peu sortire Ambre. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.**

**Elle est sortie en pleurent. Quelle peste celle la.**

**Directice: Tu sera en retenu se soir, pendent deux heurs.**

**Moi: Quoi? Non, je ne peu pas j'ai une entrevu a la bijouterie.**

**Directrice: Vous pencez que sa me derange?**

**Moi: Non...**

**Elle m'a donner une feuille de retenu et je suis sortie. Le temps que j'etais avec la directrice la cloche de la pause avait deja sonner. Je suis sortie et je me suis assi dans la cour. Je tentais de me calmer, sans sucser. Pourtent, j'etais plus incompri que fruster. Puis, j'ai vus Lysandre passer et Castiel n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui. J'etais donc rassurer qu'il ne nous voir pas.**

**Moi: Lysandre!**

**Lysandre: Mirage, sa ne va pas?**

**Moi: Non, pas vraiment.**

**Je me suis leve et il m'a pris dans ses bras. **

**Moi: Ambre a dit a la directrice que je l'avais menace. Mais, je n'est rien fait.**

**Lysandre: La directrice a toujours etait de son coter.**

**Moi: Oui mais, j'ai deux heurs de retenu se soir et je manque mon entrevu a la bijouterie.**

**Lysandre: Tu chercher un emploi?**

**Moi: Oui, la seul facon de me debarrasse de mon appart' c'est d'en trouver un nouveau.**

**Lysandre: Tu va finir par en trouver un j'en suis sur.**

**Moi: Est-ce que tu a dit quelque chose a Rosalya?**

**Lysandre: Rosa', non. Tu lui a parler?**

**Moi: Oui un peu... Elle ne semblait pas trop mal le prendre. Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui lui est dit pour nous deux.**

**Lysandre: Ils auraient fini par le savoir et ils vont finir par s'habituer.**

**Il m'a pris la main et nous avons passer le reste de la pause ensemble. Il m'a remonter le moral, j'en avais bien besion. La journer passa asser rapidement surtout, en companie de Lysandre. On avait passer tout le midi a chercher pour son bloc note qui etait rester en classe.**

**A la fin des cours j'ai laisse mon chum en lui disent que j'aller l'appeller se soir et je suis aller a ma retenu. Cetter les deux heurs les plus longue de ma vie.**

**J'etais pour fermer mon casier, quand j'ai realiser que Ambre etait encor au lycee.**

**Moi: Ambre? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fait la?**

**Sans me repondre, elle m'a poussait et attachait les mains avec des ficelles. J'ai tenter de la flapper mais, ses deus copines me retener. Pendent que je me debater, j'ai echaper mon sac ouver devant une porte sous les escalier au fond du corridor. Elles m'ont laisser tomber dans cette petite salle sombre. J'ai reussi a me relever mais, elles avaient fermer et verrouiller la porte. Apparament, Lysandre avait aussi perdu cette cles que Ambre avait trouver.**

**Moi: Je vais vous tuer sale pu**!**

**Ca ne donner a rien de crier, elles etaient deja partie. J'ai reussi a defair les lien que Ambre avait fait et j'ai commencer a observer la piece. Il n'y avait aucune fenetre sauf celle sur la porte, quelque instruments de musiques et des cordes. La premier chose qui m'est venu en tete c'etait mon cellulaire qui etait dans mon sac. Comment j'allais fait pour sortire d'ici, je n'etait tout de meme pas pour rester la a attendre des secour. Personnes ne s'avais ou j'etais.**

**Je me suis approcher de la porte et j'ai regarder par la fenetre. La poinge etait asser proche. J'ai frappe dans la petite fenetre jusqu'a ce qu'elle brise. J'avais de la chance de ne pas mettre fait couper par la vitre mais, contrairement a se que je croyais la poinge etait trop loin. J'ai commence a paniquer. Meme si je tentais de me calmer rien ne fonctionner. Apres plusieur minutes, je me suis un peu ressesi. J'ai pris l'une des cordes et j'y ai accroche ma boucle d'oreil que j'avais tourdu.**

**J'ai lance la corde sur mon sac et elle s'y est agriper du premier coup. La fenetre etait trop petite pour y fait passer mon sac alors, j'ai simplement pris mon cellulaire. Quand je l'ai ouver, j'etais surpris par l'heur qui etait ecrie. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il etait deja 9heur du soir.**

**Je me suis depecher d'appeller Lysandre pour qu'il vienne m'aider. J'esperais qu'il repond et non son frere ou Rosalya. Le temps que le telephonne sonner, je me suis mis a trembler et a pleurer.**

**Lysandre: Allo?**

**Moi: Lysandre.**

**Lysandre: Mirage sa ne va pas?**

**Moi: C'est cette Ambre. S'il te plait vien au lycee, elle m'a enfermer sous les escaliers. J'y suis depui des heurs.**

**Lysandre: Ne t'en fait pas, j'arrive.**

**Moi: Depeche toi mon coeur.**

**Tout le longue de notre conversation, je sentais ma vois tremblent.**

**En attendent son arriver, j'essayais de defoncer la porte. Apres quelque minutes, elle commencer a ballencer mais, trop peu pour reussi a la faire tomber. Je me suis assi et je me suis effondre en larme. Je savais qu'il allait reussir a me faire sortire de la. Pourtent, la peur rester. Il n'etait pas encor arriver alors, je me suis remis a froncer dans la porte quand, j'en ettandu des personnes parler . C'etaient Leigh, Rosalya et Lysandre.**

**A travers la petite fenetre briser de la porte, j'ai vus Rosalya prendre mon sac et Lysandre deverouiller la porte. D'ou il sorte cette cles? Il a ouvrie la porte et je me suis presipite dans ses bras, toujours en larme.**

**Lysandre: Tu va bien?**

**Moi: Oui...**

**Rosalya: Je vais emporter ton sac.**

**Moi: Merci...**

**Lysandre: Veux-tu qu'on te ramene a ton appart'?**

**Moi: En fait... Je preferer ne pas etre seul.**

**Rasalya: Vien chez nous. Tu ne nous derange pas.**

**Moi: D'acord... Merci...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rasalya: Vien chez nous. Tu ne nous derange pas.**

**Moi: D'acord... Merci...**

**En rentrer, nous avions decide de faire un arret a mon appart' pour prendre quelque vetements. Heureusement, il ne s'etait rein passer de paranormal. Puis, nous sommes arriver. Rosalya et Leigh sont rentrer en premier. J'avais l'impretion qu'ils avaient pitier de moi et que c'etait la seul raison pourquoi ils etaient la. Ils n'ont pas dit un mot de tout le trajet et une foit arriver Rosalya c'est contenter de me donner mon sac avant de partire avec son chum.**

**Je me suis changer dans mon anciennne chambre qui est maintenent celle Lysandre pendant qu'ils parler avec son frere. Je savais qu'ils parler de moi et de notre couple. Habituellemnt, Lysandre et Leigh sont proche et ils se disent tout mais, par ma faut et cette Peggy Leigh ne me fait pas confience. Il faut que je parle a cette fille, l'article qu'elle a fait sur moi dans le journal, la semaine passer, a presque tout gacher.**

**Je m'etais assis sur le lit quand quelqu'un a cogner a la porte. C'etait Lysandre, il etait en pygama et j'etais heureuse de le voir sourient. Je l'ai laisser rentrer en laissent la porte ouverte.**

**Moi: Comment sa va avec ton frere?**

**Lysandre: Bien, on a fini par s'entendre.**

**Je n'est rien demander d'autre, je savais qu'il preferait garder le silence sur sa conversation avec Leigh. Je l'ai embrasse et je me suis endormie a ses coter.**

**Le lendemain matin**

**Des bruits m'ont reveiller tot le lendemain. J'etais seul dans la chambre et j'entendais Leigh et Lysandre parlaient dans la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas les deranger alors, je me suis changer pour le lycee.**

**Piquer par ma curiositer, je suis sortie mais, ils m'avaient attendu et ils ont arreter de parler. Quel subtiliter, comme s'ils ne parlaient pas de moi.**

**Leigh: Rosa' est partie au lycee parler a la dicertice. Elle a realiser que l'escalier etait filmer par les cameras de surveillence alors, elle va demander a la directice de les regarder.**

**Moi: Oh, eh... C'est genti de sa par.**

**J'etais surprise qu'elle fait sa pour moi. Je croyais qu'elle ne m'apprecer pas.**

**Sans prevenir, le telephonne c'est mis a sonner. Leigh, c'est lever et a repondu.**

**Leigh: Allo. Oui. D'accord, je vais lui dire.**

**Il a raccrocher et c'est tourner vers moi.**

**Leigh: C'etait la directrice. Elle tien a s'escusait et elle te donne un jour de conger.**

**Moi: D'accord, je vais aller faire le menage de mon apprt'.**

**Lysandre: Moi je doit y aller.**

**Il m'embrassa et il est partie pour le lycee. Leigh partie en meme temps. Je me retrouvais encor une foit seul. J'ai pris mes vetements et je suis retourner a mon appart', je n'avais aucune raison de rester dans leur maison.**

**Comme a mon habitud, j'ai mange des cerials et j'ecoutais la televition. Il n'y avais pas grand chose d'interessent. J'etais pour fermer la televition quand le telephonne c'est mis a sonner.**

**Moi: Allo. **

**Mom: Mirage tu va bien j'espere. La diretrice nous a appeller.**

**Moi: Oui, je vais bien.**

**Mom: Une chance. Ton pere et moi n'avons pas le temps de venir te parler en personne alors, j'ai appelle pour prendre de tes nouvelles.**

**Moi: Ah, merci.**

**Mom: Qu'est-ce que c'est se ton desagreable. Je prend la penne de t'appeller et tu ne me remercie meme pas. En plus, la directrice va nous facturez la moitier du cout de la porte que tu a briser. Et nous sommes pris pour payer pour tes erreurs.**

**Je n'en revene pas, ma propre mere ne me soutien meme pas. Elle m'accuse toujours de tout. Selon elle, je suis la seul coupable. Elle etait frustrer de payer pour la porte briser qui ma fait sortire de ma soirer d'horreur de hier soir. Mon pere n'est pas mieu, il ne ma jamais aider. Pour eux, le travaille passe avant leur fille unique.**

**Moi: La pire erreur de ma vie est d'etre votre fille.**

**Je n'est pas attendu qu'elle repond et j'ai raccroche. Je suis venu pour sortire quand, quelque chose me pris le bras. En me retournent, je n'est rien vu. Je suis sortie et de l'exterieur on pouvais voir la fenetre de ma chambre. Elle etait la, cette fille de l'autre monde qui me hante.**

**Je marchais dans les rue du voisinage. Je n'avais rien a faire. Peu importe ou j'allais je me senter menacer. Dans mon appart', avec mes parents, au lycee et meme chez Lysandre. Cette ville n'etais pas fait pour moi, aujourd'hui.**

**Je me suis assi au pied d'un arbre et tout d'un coup, les parole de la vielle damemes revenu a l'esprie. Des confrontations, du bonheur, une grand tragedi et le grand amour.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Je me demande se qu'elle voulait dire. C'est vrai que j'ai ue quelque confrontation et des moment de bonheur mais, c'est la meme chose pour tout le monde non?**

**Castiel: Mirage, sa va mieu?**

**J'ai leve la tete en sursaut et j'ai vu Castiel debout devant moi une cigaret allumer dans la main. Je me suis leve pour lui parler.**

**Moi: Oui, pourquoi?**

**Castiel: J'ai vus la video de surveillence.**

**Moi: Quoi? Comment tu la vus?**

**Castiel: J'ai passe devant le bureau de la directrice quand elle l'ecouter.**

**Moi: Tu n'a pas ue le temps de la voir au complet.**

**Castiel: Non, j'ai vus la fin.**

**Moi: Tu dois pencer que je suis une lache.**

**Castiel: Non, c'est normal qu'une fille panique. Si sa aurai ete moi, j'aurais tout simplement defoncer la porte.**

**Moi: Et tu crois que je n'est pas essayer.**

**Castiel: Tu n'est pas asser forte pour reussi.**

**Moi: Pfff... (je detourne le ragard )**

**Castiel: Mais, c'est un peu de ma faut. J'avais perdu les cles que Ambre a trouver.**

**Moi: T'aurais pus faire attention...**

**Castiel: ... Tu est occuper en se moment?**

**Moi: Non.**

**Castiel: Sa te dirais de faire un tour? Je dois promener mon chien.**

**Moi: D'accord. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien. C'est quoi son nom?**

**Castiel: Demon. **

**Moi: C'est toi qui a choisis son mon?**

**Castiel: Oui, ma mere et moi.**

**Nous avons marche enssemble jusqu'a chez lui. Un enorme chien brun etais dans une chambre asser noir. Il y avait une radio, plusieurs affiches et des vetements de Castiel un peu partout.**

**Moi: C'est ta chambre?**

**Castiel: Oui.**

**Il a attache son chien avec une laisse en metal et nous somme sortie. Une dame etait a l'exterieur. Elle etait assi avec quelque amies et elles regarder un magazine de mariage. Une foit plus loin je me suis permie de le questionner.**

**Moi: C'etait la mere dehor?**

**Castiel: Non, c'est ma prochaine belle-mere, une prostituer.**

**Moi: Je suis desoler pour toi.**

**Castiel: C'est pas importent.**

**Je n'est plus dit un mot. Apparament, il ne l'aimait pas et ne la voulait pour remplacer sa vrai mere. Plus tard dans la journer, nous avons rapporter Demon et je m'attendais a ce qu'il me dire de partire pourtent, il m'a demander de m'attendre et qu'il devait prendre sa veste.**

**La future marier et c'est amies etaient maintenent dans la salon.**

**Belle-mere: Tu n'a pas de cours aujourd'hui gamin?**

**Castiel: Non.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Quoi? Je reve. Pour qui elle se prend celle la de treter mon Castiel de gamin. Mon Castiel...! Pourquoi je pence a sa? Je sorte avec Lysandre.**

**Je me suis tourner vers lui et je lui est murmurer.**

**Moi: Elle est toujours comme sa?**

**Castiel: Oui.**

**Il m'a pris la main et nous sommes dessendu. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il me lache sans l'insulter. Il ne savait pas que je sortais avec son meilleur ami. Du moins, je crois. Il a fini par me lacher la main pour prendre sa veste noir.**

**En remontent, je me sentais obsevre par les dames dans la sallon. Peu etre que la facon que j'etais habiller les deranger. Mais, je ne crois pas.**

**(METTRE IMAGE MIRAGE 19)**

**A l'exterieur, Castiel etait silencieux. Je savais qu'il pencait mais, a quoi? Il m'a condui a un vieu parc qui etait pourtent encor ouvert.**

**Castiel: Je venais ici avec ma mere quand j'etais petit.**

**Il s'etait assi sur un band en bois et je savais qu'il croyais que j'allais le rejoindre. Alors, je me suis assi sur une balancoir tout pres.**

**Moi: Sa me rappelle le parc accoter de chez mes parents. Ils ne m'ont jamais laisser y jouer.**

**Castiel: Vraiment? Pourquoi?**

**Moi: Mes parents... Ils... Ils sont idiots. Ils me prennaient comme femme de menage et ils ne me laissaient pas sortire. Je suis contente d'etre ici et non avec eux. Ils ne m'ont jamais aime et n'avais pas de temps pour moi.**

**Castiel resta silencieux, je crois que j'ai trop parler.**

**Moi: Mais, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est du passer.**

**Je me suis assi pres de lui et j'ai realiser qu'il pencait.**

**Moi: Castiel sa va?**

**Castiel: Oui.**

**Moi: C'est quoi le nom de ta belle-mere?**

**Castiel: Silvie mais, elle ne sera jamais ma mere.**

**Moi: Elle ressemble a Ambre.**

**Castiel: C'est sa tante.**

**Moi: Sa explique sont caractere.**

**Castiel: Oui. Ta quel age au juste?**

**Moi: 16 dans quelque semaines. Pourquoi?**

**Castiel: Savoir.**

**Moi: Toi t'a 17 ans, c'est sa?**

**Castiel: Oui.**

**Moi: Ta mere a demenager?**

**Castiel: Non... Elle est morte l'annee passer. Mon pere a rencontrer Silvier six mois apres sa mort.**

**Moi: Je suis desoler je ne savais pas.**

**Je me sentais attrocement mal. J'avais l'impretion de lui faire du mal et de faire resortire la tristesse de la perte de sa mere. Cette evenement expliquer son comportement et son style.**

**Castiel: Tu n'a pas a te sentire mal.**

**Il c'est approche de moi et je l'ai regarder dans les yeux. J'ai tenter de me detourner mais, j'etais envouter par ses yeux brun fonces.**

**Castiel: Je t'aime Mirage.**

**Il m'a pris par les cotes et m'a embrasse. Je ne pouvais pas resister. Pourtent, j'ai reussi a me detourner.**

**Moi: Je... Desoler... Je sorte deja avec quelqu'un.**

**Il s'est detourner et a murmurer quelque chose qui resemblais a un "Lysandre".**

**Moi: Desoler. Je doit y aller.**

**En me levant, je me suis mis a pleurer. Je sorter avec Lysandre pourquoi j'avais des sentiment pour Castiel.**

**Je me render a mon appart' quand, j'ai entendu une vois derriere moi.**

**Iris: Mirage sa va?**

**Moi: Oui.**

**Iris: Tu pleure? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer?**

**Moi: Je n'ai pas envis de parler se soir. A demain.**

**Iris: A demain, je vais etre dans le club de jardinage si tu a besion de parler.**

**Je lui est sourie et je suis partie.**

**Je suis finalement arriver a mon appart'. J'ai pris ma douche et je me suis changer en pygama rose. Il n'etait que 8heur de soir mais, j'etais fatigue. Je fermer les lumiere quand, le telephonne c'est mis a sonner.**

**Moi: Allo.**

**Ambre: Sa ne va pas petite? On dirait que tu a pleurer.**

**Moi: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**Ambre: Devine qui a une photo de toi qui trompe ton chum?**

**Moi: Je vais te tuer sale pu*e!**

**Ambre: Calme toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui la. C'est Peggy. Tu devrais faire plus attention. Et c'est moi qui va te faire la peau. Tu va voir qu'on ne touche pas a mon Castiel comme sa.**

**Elle a racrocher la ligne.**

**Je me suis assi sur le plancher en pleurent. Ma vie en vos t'il vraiment la penne. J'aurais du rester chez mes parents a faire le menage et etudier comme une folle.**

**Sans prevenir, le telephonne c'est remis a sonner. Encor Ambre?**

**Moi: Allo.**

**Ppa: Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de parler a ta mere de cette facon ce matin?**

**Je ne repond pas.**

**Ppa: Si tu n'arrete pas tu va revenir ici.**

**Je ne repond toujours pas.**

**Ppa: Nous n'avons pas de temps a te donner alors, fait une femme de toi.**

**Pour la derniere foit, je ne repond pas et je raccroche un nez de mon pere.**

**Que se passe t'il se soir? Pourquoi tout tourne mal? Je suis condanner a vive dans la tristesse et le malheur. Je me suis lever et je me suis remis a pleurer. J'ai deploguer le telephonne, j'ai verrouiller la porte et les fenetres.**

**J'ai ete dans ma chambrer et je me suis assie sur mon lit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'etais telement stresser que j'en avais mal au ventre, ma tete me trourner et j'avais de la difficulter a respirer. Ce n'etais pas normal et se n'etais pas la premiere foit.**

**J'ai deverrouiller ma porte et j'ai pris mon cellulaire pour appeller Iris. J'ai reussi a composer le numero mais, il etait trop tard. Je me suis retenu a une chase mais, tout est devenu noir et je suis tombe.**


	13. Chapter 13

******* J'ai réussi ****à**** composer le numéro mais, il ****était**** trop tard. Je me suis retenu a une chaise mais, tout est devenu noir et je suis tombe.***

**Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit sans comprendre comment j'avais fait pour arriver là. Puis, je me suis souvenu que j'avais réussi ****à**** appeler Iris avant de m'effondrer. En jetant un regard à mon cardant j'ai resté sans vois, 11heurs du soir. Dire qu'il ne faisait même pas nuit tout à l'heure****.**** Je me suis levé en réalisent que mes bras ****étaient**** rouge. J'ai sortie de ma chambre et j'****étais****étonner**** de voir Nathaniel et Iris dans mon salon****.**

**Iris: Mirage, tu vas bien?**

**Moi: Je vais bien...**

**Iris: On t'a trouvé dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que tu fessai?**

**PVD Mirage**

**Dans la salle de bain? Je suis tombe dans la cuisine. Qu'est ce qui m'a fait m'****évanouir**** et qui aurais pu me transporter? La seule personne qui ****était**** avec moi c'****était**** le fantôme. ****Ça**** ne peut pas ****être**** possible... J'espère... Mais, qu'est-ce que je leur dit?**

**Moi: Je... je brossais mes cheveux.**

**Iris et Nath': ...**

**PVD Mirage**

**Merde, ils ne me croient pas. Pourtant, je suis bonne menteuse d'habitude. Quoi faire? Changer de sujet?**

**Moi: Vous savez sur qui est le prochain article de Peggy?**

**Nath': Non mais, elle a appelait Ambre pour lui dire. Elle ****était**** furieuse après****.**

**Iris: Je parie que tu ne poses pas cette question pour rien.**

**Moi: ...**

**Iris: Quand je t'avais croise dans la rue tu pleurais.**

**Moi: Oui, j'ai tout gâché. Lysandre ne va plus vouloir de moi.**

**Iris: Mirage ne dit pas ****ça****.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Je ne suis pas pour tout leur dire ce soir. Je ferais mieux de rester seul. Comment les faires partire?**

**Moi: Merci d'****être là****.**

**Nath': On n'****était**** pas pour te laisser.**

**Moi: Je crois que je vais ****êtr****e correcte pour la nuit. (METTRE BONHOMME SOURRIRE)**

**Iris: D'accord a demain alors.**

**Nath' a pris la main d'Iris et ils sont sorties. J'****étais**** soulager de savoir que je pouvais compter sur eux. J'****étais**** pour aller dans ma chambre quand, le téléphone c'est remis ****à**** sonner. En suivent la sonnerie, j'ai réalisé que c'****était**** mon cellulaire que j'avais ****échappé**** sur ma chaise.**

**Moi: Allo.**

**Castiel: Salut Mirage, je... Ne t'en fait pas pour le journal de demain, j'ai eu une conversation avec Peggy.**

**Moi: Merci Castiel, c'est gentil de t'a par.**

**Castiel: Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait ****ça****. J'ai une réputation ****à**** tenir.**

**Moi: D'accord. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Castiel: A la prochaine.**

**Moi: ...**

**PDV Mirage**

**Y aura-t-il vraiment une prochaine fois****.**

**J'ai raccroche le téléphone et je suis partie dans ma chambre. J'****étais**** fatigue mais, je savais que je n'arriverai pas ****à**** dormir****.**** Je n'étais même pas en sécurité dans ma propre appart' et ma vie amoureuse prend une tournure inattendue.**

**PVD Mirage**

**Cupidon est mort en emportent mes espoirs, le diable a condamné mon cœur a saigné et mes lames a coulés... Iris a dit m'avoir trouvé dans la salle de bain? Pourquoi la?**

**Je me suis levé et d****'un pas léger, je suis sortie de ma chambre. Je n'arriverais à**** dormir temps que je ne n'aurais pas trouvé une réponse à ma question. Tout était calme dans l'obscurité de la nuit jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant la porte d'entrer.**

**Toc, Toc, Toc.**

**On cogne à la porte? A cette heure si tard! Je m'approche silencieusement de la porte et regard à travers. Celui qui a inventé ce petit trou ronde dans les portes d'appart' est un vrai génie. Je me sentais trembler de peur mais, je n'étais pas soulager en voyant qui était là. Que venait-il faire à mon appart', il est presque minuit. J'ouvre la porte en prennent au air heureuse et surprise****.**

**Moi : Castiel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**Il est resté silencieux est et est rentré. Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu à ma question? **

**Moi : Castiel****…? Ça va?**

**Castiel****: Je m'inquiéter pour toi.**

**Moi : Pour moi?**

**Castiel : Oui, j'ai croisé Iris quand elle est partie.**

**Moi : C'est n'était rien de grave.**

**Castiel****: Mirage!**

**J'ai reculé de quelque pas. Pourquoi une telle réaction. Je ne comprenais pas et j'étais apeurer. Habituellement, il ne me crie pas dessus.**

**Castiel****: Que fessais-tu dans la salle de bain?!**

**Moi : Je n'en sais rien. Je me sentais étourdi dans ma chambre et j'ai juste eu le temps de me rendre à la cuisine. Arrêt de crier comme sa je n'ai rien fait.**

**Il me regarder de haut en bas comme pour savoir si je mente ou non. Il ne me fait même pas confiance?**

**Castiel****: D'où vient le couteau alors?**

**Moi : Le couteau? Quel couteau?**

**Il reste silencieux.**

**Moi : Tu ne me crois même pas!**

**Je me suis retourné et j'ai été dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenais? Il n'est jamais agressif avec moi et là il me crie dessus. Au moment où j'ai franchi la porte, tout est devenu claire et un frisson d'horreur me parcouru. Un couteau ensanglanter était dans l'évier.**

**Croyaient-t-ils vraiment que je m'aurais coupé. C'est vrai que c'est dernière jours n'ont pas étaient facile mais, pas à ce point.**

**Je suis retourné voir Castiel qui n'avait pas bouger.**

**Moi : Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais fait ça. Je ne sais même pas d'où se sang viens****.**** Tu ne me fais pas confiance!**

**Lysandre : Devrais-je te fais confiance.**

**Moi : Oui!**

**Je remonte mes manches et lui montre mes bras. Il n'y avait rein.**

**Castiel : ****…**

**Moi : Je n'ai rien fait! Tu ma crois, oui ou non!**

**Castiel : Ouais.**

**Je ne comprenais pas. Et je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais tout ce qui se passe ici. Je me suis assis sur une chaise et Castiel resta n'arrêter pas de me fixer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Je me retourne pour voir l'heur. Minuit pile, déjà? Je ne suis même pas fatiguer.**

**Je me suis levé pour lui dire de partir.**

**Moi : Il est temps que tu…**

**Je n****'****ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma frase que quelque chose passa a tout vitesse sur mon bars pour se coincer dans le mur. Je regarde avec horreur l'objet volant. C'était le couteau ensanglanté qui était dans la salle de bain. J'étais tellement concentrer sur le couteau que je n'ai même pas vus Castiel s'approcher de moi. J'ai sursauté en me tournent quand il a mis sa main sur mon épaule.**

**Castiel : Sa va?**

**Je n'arriver pas à répondre. La peur m'empêcher presque de parler. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon bras qui, avec chance ne saigner pas, avant de lui répondre faiblement.**

**Moi : Oui… je crois…**

**Il s'est rapprocher de moi et sans prévenir je me suis mis à pleurer.**

**Moi : J'ai peur…**

**Castiel : Veux-tu que je te rapporte chez ton****…**_**chum**_**?**

**Moi : Ils dorment déjà à cette heure si. J'aurais l'air d'une folle.**

**Castiel : Ou désespérer.**

**Moi : Ce n'est pas drôle…**

**Castiel : Désol… Tu pourrais venir chez moi..?**

**PVD Mirage**

**C'est moi où il c'est presque excuser?**

**Moi : Je… D'accord, si ça ne dérange pas.**

**Castiel : Pas du tout.**

**Je prends mon sac à dos avec mes affaires à l'intérieur et nous sommes sorties. J'avais encore les larmes aux yeux quand nous sommes rentrées chez lui. On venait de rentrer quand, les lumières se sont allumés****.**

**Père de Castiel : Tu arrives bien tard.**

**Il est apparu au même moment et me regarder étrangement.**

**Père de Castiel : Tu es Mirage c'est ça?**

**Moi : Oui…**

**Père de Castiel : Que t****'es t'il arrivait?**

**Moi : J'ai eh… j****'****ai eu une dispute avec mes parents****.**

**Castiel : Tu nous laisse passer.**

**Je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse mais, il s'est écarter. Et****,**** encore plus étrange, Castiel lui a sourie et il a pris ma main délicatement. Est-ce que c'est le même Castiel de tout à l'heure? Il me criait dessus et la-il… il est étrange. Ai-je réussi ****à**** démolir son armure? A lui enlever son masque de voyou? A trouver son cœur?**

**Il m'a amené dans sa chambre et il est sorti se changer. J'ai pris mon MP3 et je me suis coucher sur son lite double. J'écouter ma musique quand, son chien, Démon, est rentré dans la chambre. Je n'étais pas inquiète, je sais faire la différence entre un chien dangereux et un chien qui ne l'est pas. Il a sauté sur le lite et s'est coucher a coter de moi. Peut-être qu'un animaux m'aiderais à ne plus avoir peur d'être à mon appart'. Sinon il faut que je trouve un travail pour avoir un autre appart' mais, o****ù?**

**Voilà peut-être la réponse, un journal est déposé sur le plancher. Je le prends et commence à le feuilleter. C'est le journal de hier, j'ai encore de la chance. Je tourne une par une les feuille avant de trouver un emploi qui me plairais. Dans une animalerie sur cette rue, il cherche quelqu'un pour s'occuper des animaux, des cages, de les nourrir, etc. Je prends mon cellulaire****,**** je note l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone. Je dépose le journal et regard l'heure sur mon MP3, il est presque une heure du matin. O****ù**** est passé Castiel?**

**Je range mon cellulaire et mon MP3 puis je sorte de la chambre, suivie par Démon. Arriver devant une fenêtre je le vois qui parle avec Leigh.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Au merdre! Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je ne suis pas pour rester sans rien faire! Si Leigh a appris que Castiel m'a embrassé il va… je ne sais même pas comment il réagirait! Je ne sais même pas de quoi ils parlent ou si Leigh sait que je suis ici. Mais…, qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je serais sensé être chez Lysandre… Non! J'ai fait ça pour son bien, pour le protéger! C'est une bonne chose que je sois chez Castiel. Il sait que je sorte avec Lysandre mais, je ne crois pas qu'il sait que Lysandre reste avec son frère. **

**Je les ai regardé quelque seconds et j'ai réalisé que Castiel serait ses points. Il est frustré sa se voit.**

**J'ai pris un long manteau rose, un chapeau énorme et des talons extrêmement hauts. Je les ai mis et je suis sortie en faisant sur que mon virage était bien cacher de loin. Je suis sortie en laissant Démon à l'intérieur. Il fallait que je tente ma chance. J'ai tenté de copier la vois de Silvie.**

**Moi : Que fait vous la? Avez-vous vus l'heure?**

**Ils se tournent vers moi. Castiel sourie légèrement et Leigh resta surprise. Castiel m'a surement reconnu et Leigh non. Pour une fois que j'ai de la chance.**

**Leigh : Désoler madame.**

**Moi : Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Je veux que vous partiez de mon terrain.**

**Leigh n'a pas dit un mot et il est partie. Castiel est rester sur place, sans bouger. De quoi on t'ils parlaient? Je me suis dépêché de le rejoindre mais, avec ces talons trop hauts c'est impossible de courir. J'ai tombé au deuxième pas fait. -_-**

**Moi : Co****.**

**Castiel s'est mis à rire.**

**Castiel : C'est rare que tu portes des talons?**

**Moi : Non. Mais, c'est rare que je cours avec les talons hauts d'une prostituer****.**

**Il s'est approcher de moi et m'a aider à me lever. Et seulement là, j'ai réalisé qu'il était en pyjama sans haut. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il était si muscler. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Castiel : Tu es folle.**

**Moi : Je sais.**

**Castiel : Aller vient. Il est tard.**

**Nous sommes renter et j'ai enlevé mon costume. Nous sommes retournées dans sa chambre, avec bien sûr, Démon qui nous suivait. Je me suis assis sur le lite et Démon est monté et ****à**** déposer sa tête sur mes cuisses. Castiel était pour fermer la porte mais, il a laissé faire. Il ne veut surement pas que son père se fait des idées. XD**

**Moi : De quoi tu parlais avec Leigh?**

**Il détourne le regard sans répondre.**

**Moi : Je suis désolé. Je suis trop curieuse.**

**Castiel : Ouais.**

**Il s'est assis près de moi. D'un coter j'avais Démon de l'autre il y avait lui, ils ne veulent pas que je pars ma parole. XD **

**Castiel : Ta tu des cours demain matin?**

**Moi : Non, toi?**

**Castiel : Non.**

**Je me suis tourné vers lui. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Plus j'étais avec lui plus je le trouver attirent et beau. (METTRE BONHOMME) J'aimais Lysandre mais, je me sentais attirer par Castiel. Je crois que je ferais mieux de casser avec Lysandre. Je ne suis pas pour aimer deux gars à la fois …sans conter Nath'. Je ne suis pas sur si je ressens des sentiments pour lui.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Mumm… Si je casse avec Lysandre demain. Je me sentirai plus libre et lui et Castiel arrêter de toujours vouloir se battre.**

**J'étais triste en pensant à mon chum mais, c'est la meilleure des solutions.**

**Castiel : Mirage ****ça**** va?**

**Moi : Oui. Désolé, je pensais.**

**Castiel : Bon, moi je vrais dormir.**

**Avant qu'il réussisse à bouger, j'attrape son bras musclé.**

**Moi : Attente.**

**Il se tourne vers moi puis me regard dans les yeux. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Il n'****était pas surprit, loin de là. Démon a descendu du lite et Castiel m'a pris dans ses bras.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Il se tourne vers moi puis me regard dans les yeux. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Il n'était pas surprit, loin de là. Démon a descendu du lite et Castiel m'a pris dans ses bras.***

**Le lendemain matin**

**Je dormais avec Castiel quand, je me suis fait réveiller par Silvie et c'est amies qui parler. C'est quoi leur problème? Je veux dormir moi.**

**Silvie : Les fleurs roses sont les plus belle je trouve.**

**? : Oui, elles sont magnifiques.**

**? : Et pour la tenue de Castiel?**

**? : J'aurais pence à un beau smoking blanc crème.**

**Silvie : Oui, il serait superbe.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Castiel en smoking? Elles sont connes c'est filles mais, je ne suis pas pour les juger.**

**J'ai pris mon sac à dos en faisant sur de ne pas réveiller Castiel et Démon. Puis, je suis sortie de leur chambre. Silvie regardait des magazines de mariage avec ses amies. J ****'ai tenté de passer inaperçu mais, dès que j'ai ****ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain elles m'ont vus.**

**Silvie : Tu es Mirage c'est ça?**

**Moi : Oui.**

**Elles ont toutes les yeux river sur moi et me regard de haut en bas. Je leur sourie gentiment et rentre dans la salle de bain. En referment la porte, les voyaient chuchoter entre eux. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles me jugent déjà en plus je suis en pyjama. J'ai déposé mon sac à dos et je me mette à chercher pour des vêtements convenables. Depuis quand j'ai tout ça. Je n'avais jamais vue cette mini-jupe ni ces gants. D'où venaient****-****ils? En prenant les gants rouges une petite boite est tombée sur le sol. Je l'ai ouvrir, il y avait une bague en or et une feuille plier.**

_**Le 29 février 2010**__**.**_

_**Ma chère fille, nous n'avions pas le temps de te voir pour ton anniversaire dans quelque jour. Alors, nous avons demandé à l'une de nos servantes d'aller à ton appartement pour te donner ces vêtements**_

_**P.S. La bague vient de ta tante. Nous n'avons pas voulu lui dire où tu es. La sœur de ton père te gatte bien trop.**_

_**De ta mère et ton père.**_

**Et puis, pourquoi pas. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils me laissent tomber pour le jour de ma fête et qu'ils m'éloignent de ma tante. Je me suis changer et j'ai brossé mes cheveux avant de me regarder dans le miroir.**

**(METTRE IMAGE MIRAGE 23)**

**Ce n'était pas si mal, j'aimais bien ce style. Je prenais mon sac et je suis ressortie a tout vitesse pour que Silvie ne me vois pas. Heureusement pour moi, elle était trop occuper. **

**Castiel était réveillé pourtant, il m'avait pas bougé de sur le lit. Je dépose mon sac sur le plancher et j'étais pour m'assoir près de Castiel quand mon cellulaire c'était mis à sonner. Je suis demandé c'est dernière temps. Je prends mon cellulaire qui était dans mon sac bien sûr. Mais, en voyant le numéro, je n'avais plus le goût de répondre****.**

**Moi : Allo…**

**Mom : Comment trouve tu t'es vêtements?**

**Moi : Bien…**

**Mom : Quand notre servante est arrivé chez toi tu ni était pas.**

**Moi : J'étais sortie avec… un ami.**

**PVD Mirage**

**Je ne suis pas pour lui dire que j'étais avec Castiel. Plus j'y pence j'aurais dû dire une amie.**

**Mom : Tu a des amis?**

**Moi : Ouais et?**

**Mom : Sa m'étonne qu'une antisociable comme toi est des amis.**

**Moi : Ta fini t'insulter ta fille ou je dois encore t'endurer?**

**Mom : Quoi!? Ce n'est pas une jeune fille comme toi! Qui va me dire quoi faire ou dire! En plus, … !**

**J'ai arrêté de l'****écouter****. C'était fou! Castiel riait en l'entendant crier et je suis sûr que Silvie et ses amies aussi. J'ai raccroché et j'ai laissé tomber mon cellulaire sur mon sac.**

**Castiel : C'était?**

**Moi : Ma mère.**

**Castiel : Ta n'a pas l'air de l'aimer.**

**Je me suis assis près de lui avant de répondre.**

**Moi : Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu t'en souviens?**

**Castiel : Ouais.**

**Moi : Je dois partir. On se revoit bientôt.**

**Castiel : Bien sûr.**

**Il m'a embrassé devant Silvie et ses amies. Puis, je suis sortie.**

**J'ai été déposé mon sac à mon appart' a tout vitesse et je me suis diriger vers l'animalerie. Je marcher quand, une fille attira mon attention. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.**

**(METTRE IMAGE YLVACÉ 13)**

**J'ai continué mon chemin et j'ai finalement trouvé l'animalerie. Je suis rentré et la première chose que j'ai vue était les animaux exotiques****.**** Il en avait plein, des serpents, des tarentules et même de piranha. J'étais étonné de voir des animaux plus commun, chiots et des chatons. J'ai reconnu quelque race dont, le pitbull et le rottweiler pour les chiots. Et le siamois et le bengal pour les chats. Je regarder les chiots quand une vendeuse est sortie de nul parle.**

**Vendeuse : Je peux vous aider?**

**Moi : Oui, en fait j'ai lu dans le journal que vous cherchez un employé.**

**Vendeuse : Oui, suivais moi. Je vais vous emporter voir notre gérant.**

**J'ai suivi la vendeuse jusqu'à une petite porte. À l'intérieure, un homme roux était assis à son bureau.**

**Gérant : Comment puis-je vous aider?**

**Moi : J'ai vus l'annonce pour un emploi ici dans le journal de hier. Je me disais que je pouvais tenter ma chance.**

**La vendeuse est partie pendant que je parler.**

**Gérant : Assise toi****.**

**L'entrevu n'a pas durer très longtemps mais, je crois que je vais avoir le poste. Je suis sortie et la fille que j'avais croisée en marchant était là. Elle regarder les même chiots que moi quand j'ai rentré. Curieuse, j'ai été lui parler. Ou plutôt, lui parler des chiots.**

**Moi : Ils sont trop mignons.**

**? : Oui, surtout les pitbulls****.**

**Moi : Oui, c'est un animal puissant.**

**? : Comment tu t'appelles?**

**Moi : Je suis Mirage et toi?**

**? : Ylva. À quel Lycée tu vas? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.**

**Moi : Au Lycée Sweet Amoris, toi?**

**Ylva****: Au Lycée Night Mar. Il n'est pas très connu et c'est un lycée privé pour fille.**

**Moi : Je ne connais pas. ****Ça**** fait longtemps que tu vie ici?**

**Ylva : Non, depuis trois mois.**

**Moi : Tu vie où?**

**Ylva : Dans une résidence.**

**Moi : Tes parents pays tes étude?**

**Ylva : Non, je suis orpheline. Je travaille à la boutique de vêtements.**

**Moi : Oh… désolé, je ne savais pas.**

**Ylva : Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents.**

**Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, je reçois un message sur mon cellulaire. Il venait de Lysandre.**

**Moi : Désolé, je dois partir.**

**Elle m'a sourie et je suis sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, je regarde le message.**

_**Salut, Mirage. Vien me rejoindre chez mon frère. Lui et Rosa' sont partie**_

**Je lui ai répondu que j'arrivais dans dix minutes même si j'étais à quelque rue de chez lui. Tout d'un coup, tout s'était mélangé dans ma tête. Je l'aime. Et plus que je croyais… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire. Castiel et lui vont me rende folle. J'étais sûr que je préférer Castiel mais, je sens mes yeux ce remplir de larmes. Hier, j'avais pris ma désistions. Aujourd'hui, je prends la même ou non? De toute façon il est trop tard pour reculer.**

**Une fois arrivée chez Lysandre, j****'****hésitai à rentrer. J'étais pour mettre sa main sur la poigner quand, la porte s'ouvre.**

**Lysandre : Sa ta pris du temps…**

**Moi : Je faisais une entrevu pour travailler à l'animalerie.**

**Lysandre : Et ton excuse pour hier?**

**Moi : Quoi?**

**Lysandre : Rosa' t'a vus aller chez Castiel tout la journée. Et Leigh ta vus chez lui la nuit dernière.**

**Moi : J'étais déprimer et tu étais au lycée. C'était le seul qui n'était pas en cour.**

**Lysandre : Ce n'est pas une excuse pour dormir chez lui…**

**Moi : Je me suis fait attaquer par le fantôme. Iris et Nath' lui on dit en sortent de chez moi et il est venu me voir.**

**Lysandre : Et alors…**

**Moi : Je n'étais pas pour venir ici à minuit. Et je ne savais pas si Castiel savais qui tu vivais chez ton frère. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vient te faire du mal. À chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble j'ai peur que vous vous battez.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Je ne mens pas. C'est la vérité. Enfin, je crois…**

**Lysandre me regarder droit dans les yeux, son regard n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il était froid à glacer le sang. J'étais surprise de voir sa de sa part. Mes parents me regardaient souvent comme ça. J'étais capable de les supporter… tout dépendent ce qu'ils… non, peu importe. J****'ai reculée de quelque pas et je me suis détourner. ****Je l'ai regardé puis j'ai fermé les yeux avant de partir****.**

**Je suis partie au lycée sans trop savoir ce qui m'attendait.**


	15. Chapter 15

***Je suis partie au lycée sans trop savoir ce qui m'attendait.***

**Quelque jour plus tard**

**J'adore les vendredi soir. Surtout, quand la lune est plaine. Il était 9heur et je préparais mon sac de plage. Il avait fait chaud cette semaine et l'eau est toujours plus chaude la nuit. J'avais prévus aller à la plage avec Nath', Iris, Violette, Jade et Ken pour fêter ma fête. Je n'avais pas parlé à Lysandre ou Castiel depuis plusieurs jours et je n'avais même plus de problème avec Ambre et ses copines.**

**Je suis sortie de mon appart' pour me rendre chez Ken. On avait décidé de se rejoindre la avant de partir. Une fois arrivé, j'ai vus Jade et sa petite amie couchaient dans l'herbe, ils regardé les étoiles. Dès que je suis arrivé, Ken est apparu de nul par et est venu me voir.**

**Ken : Bonne anniversaire Mirage!**

**Moi : Merci Ken.**

**Violette : Mirage, désolé. Je ne t'avais pas vu.**

**Moi : Ce n'est rien.**

**On a parlait environ dix minute puis Iris et Nath' sont arrivaient. Mais, je n'aurais jamais crus de cette façon. Ils sont arrivés en limousine blanche! Tous mes amis le savaient sauf moi.**

**Iris : Aller venez!**

**Je n'en revenais pas. Nous sommes rentré et je me suis assis à côté de Iris et Nath'.**

**Moi : Ce n'est pas trop chère louer une limousine?**

**Iris : Non, mon père est chauffeur et il a sa propre limousine.**

**Une fois arrivé à la plage, nous sommes sorties. Voilette et Iris m'a emporter près d'un énorme tas de bois, plusieurs ballons étaient accroché à des roche et une glacière était posé tout près.**

**Nous avons fait un grand feu, fait griller des guimauves, on à parler et blaguer. On s'amuser bien. Je n'avais jamais vus Nath' rire autant, lui qui est toujours sérieux. Mais, ça n'a pas pris de temps avant qu'il reprenne son sérieux.**

**Nath' : On ferait mieux de rentrer, non?**

**Je regard sur la montre de Ken qui est juste à côté de moi. Quoi, déjà minuit?**

**Moi : Sa serait une bonne idée.**

**Violette : Oui, Jade et moi on doit aller chez ma tante demain.**

**Iris : D'accord j'appelle mon père.**

**Elle chère son cellulaire dans son sac mais fini par se retourner.**

**Iris : J'ai oublié mon cellulaire dans la limousine… Désoler.**

**Moi : Prend la mien.**

**J'avais toujours mon cellulaire sur moi. Je le sort de ma poche et le donne a Nath' qui est assis entre moi et elle. Iris me remercie par un sourire et s'éloigne pour appeler chez elle. Je regardais le feu en sourient, j'aurais voulu que se moment dure des années. Pourtant, après à penne cinq seconds, je me sentais observé. Je m'étais habitué à cette sensation désagréable a force de vivre dans mon appart'.**

**J'ai tourné légèrement la tête et j'ai vus Nath' détourner ses yeux brun claire à tout vitesse avant de rougir.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Est-ce que j'ai rêvé? Ou alors, ça ne veut rien dire…**

**Iris est revenue au même moment. Elle m'a donné mon cellulaire et est retourné s'assoir.**

**Iris : Il va arriver dans dix minutes.**

**Ken : On éteindre le feu?**

**Jade : Oui, pourquoi pas.**

**Ils ont commencé à éteindre le feu avec du sable. L'eau n'aurait servi à rien puisqu'on avait mis de l'essence sur le bois.**

**Je me suis levé mais, Iris m'a pris par le bras pour m'emporter un peu plus loin.**

**Iris : Tu as des messages sur ton cellulaire. J'étais curieuse et je les ai regardés.**

**Je la regarde perplexe et j'ai vérifié mes messages. Elle disait vrais. J'avais deux messages. Un de Lysandre, l'autre de Castiel.**

**Celle de Lysandre :**

_**Bonne fête**_

**Celle de Castiel :**

_**Salut Mirage. Ça va bien? On pourrait se revoir? Et amuse-toi bien pour ta fête. À bientôt.**_

_**PVD Mirage**_

**C'est tout ce que Lysandre trouve à dire… Bonne fête? Même Castiel a été plus gentil que lui en me demandant comment j'allais. C'est grâce à lui que Peggy à laisser faire le deuxième article sur moi pour en faire un sur Ambre. C'était trop drôle, Ambre avait été se plaindre a la directrice qui n'a rien voulu entendre.**

**J'ai rangé mon cellulaire et j'ai regardé alentour de moi, je me sentais encore observer. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vus Ambre, enfin je crois l'avoir vu. Iris c'est écarté et à regarder la silhouette.**

**Iris : Je rêve ou c'est Ambre?**

**Moi : On dirait… Ne disons rien et allons voir les autres. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle aurait à faire ici.**

**Iris n'avait pas l'air sur mais, elle n'a rien dit et m'a suivi****.**** Sans le feu il faisait beaucoup plus noir que j'aurais cru. Je n'ai pas peur du noir… C'est jusque que avec les expériences que j'ai eu à mon appart' j'ai toujours l'impression que quelqu'un va apparaitre tout d'un coup. Ou qu'un objet coupent me serait lancé dessus.**

**Nous nous sommes assis près de la rue. Ce qui me rassurais car, mes amis étaient près de moi et que la faible lumière nous éclairais. Une voiture est passée à toute vitesse avant de s'arrêter brillamment devant une jeune fille blonde, Ambre. Elle était à quelque pas de nous et on ne l'avait même pas vu. Mais, que fait-elle ici**

**Moi : Ambre? Qu'est-ce que tu…**

**Je me suis fait interrompe par un voit près de moi.**

**Silvie : Ambre! Ma chérie tu vas bien? Je ne t'avais pas vu.**

**Ambre : Tante Silvie!**

**Elle lui saute dans les bras et se mette à pleurer.**

**Ambre : Mirage et Nathaniel sont méchants avec moi. Ils ont ries de moi et m'ont fait pleurer. Je suis partie mais, je voulais savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.**

**Silvie : Ne pence pas à ses salles rebelles. Aller vient je te ramène chez toi.**

**Moi : Quoi?! Ambre, tu…**

**Ça ne donnait ****à**** rien que je lui parle. Aucune des deux ne m'écouterais. Ambre c'est assis dans la voiture et quand Silvie sait c'est éloigner elle nous a regardé en sourient. Puis, la voiture est partie.**

**Nath' : Je sens que mes parents vont être en furies quand je vais rentrer.**

**Moi : Si ta trop de problème demain appelle nous.**

**Nath : Oui… **

**Tout d'un coup, j'ai reçues un message. J'ouvre mon cellulaire et je ne suis pas surprise de voir qu'il vient d'Ambre.**

**Moi : Ambre m'a envoyé un message.**

**Violette : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?**

**Je vais voir le message et le lie à vois haut.**

**Moi : Alors, on s'amuse sans moi sal**e. Mais, tu seras que je gagne et m'amuse toujours plus que toi péta**e. Tu croyais en avoir fini avec moi, c'est tout le contraire. Je commence juste à m'amuser à tes dépends tu ne sais pas à quel points. Ce n'est pas par hasard que Silvie est passée. En passent, bonne chance pour rentrer sal pute****.**

**Nath' : …**

**Iris : Comment sa bonne chance pour renter?**

**Moi : Je ne sais pas. Tu veux rappeler ton père?**

**Iris : Oui merci.**

**Je lui donne mon cellulaire et elle s'éloigne.**

**Violette : Dit, Mirage? Quand Ambre te parle, elle te parle toujours comme ça?**

**Moi : Oui, la plupart du temps…**

**Du coin de l'œil, je vois Nath' détourner le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je me suis donc empresser de rajouter :**

**Moi : Mais, ce n'est pas si grave. Je me fiche de ce qu'elle dire à propos de moi.**

**Ken : Elle va regretter de te faire sa crois-moi! (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Je me mette à rire.**

**Moi : Merci Ken.**

**Jade : Il est temps qu'elle est ce qu'elle mérite.**

**Violette : Je suis d'accord.**

**Je me tourne vers Nath' qui n'avait pas bougé.**

**Moi : Tu vas nous aider nous Nath'?**

**Nath' : …**

**Moi : Sa ne sera pas quelque chose de méchant. Juste pour l'humilier un peu.**

**Nath' : C'est vrai qu'après avoir fait tout ce mal elle mérite bien une humiliation en publique.**

**Moi : Génial. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Iris arrive presque au même moment.**

**Moi : Alors…?**

**Iris : Quelqu'un à percer les pneus des voitures chez moi.**

**Violette : Cette Ambre va vraiment trop loin!**

**Moi : Je dis qu'on trouve un plan pour lundi et lui fait passer la pire journée de sa vie.**

**Jade, Violette et Ken : J'embarque.**

**Je leur souri et me tourne vers Nath' et Iris.**

**Moi : Et vous?**

**Nath' : C'est sûr.**

**Iris : Oui.**

**Je les remercie d'un large sourire.**

**Ken : Mais… comment on fait pour rentrer?**

**Jade : On marche.**

**Moi : Pourquoi pas.**

**Nous sommes partie en se dirigent chez Violette en premier. Elle vivait plus proche et du coup Jade allait dormir chez elle. Les parents de Violette dormaient déjà alors, ils durent renter sans faire de bruit. Ensuite, nous sommes arrêtées chez Iris puis Ken. J'étais seul avec Nath'. Un silence de mort régner entre nous mais, j'ai décidé de le briser.**

**Moi : On va chez toi en premier?**

**Nath' : Non, je vais te raccompagner. Je ne suis pas pour te laisser seul.**

**Moi : Merci. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Nous sommes arrivées à l'immeuble de mon appart' et il m'a accompagné jusqu'à ma porte. Des bruits venaient de l'intérieur. Ils étaient plus forts que d'habitude. Comme si quelqu'un lancer tout au sol. J'ai mis la main sur la poigner et la porte s'est mis à bouger. Je l'ai tout de suite lâché puis j'ai reculé. Sans trop faire attention, j'ai foncé dans Nath' qui se trouver derrière moi.**

**Moi : Oups, désoler.**

**Nath' : Ce n'est pas grave.**

**Sans prévenir la porte c'est ouvris en claquent, me fessant sursauter et poussais un petit cri. Tous étaient sur le plancher, même la table, les chaises et je voyais mon matelas debout dans le cadre de porte.**

**Nath' : Sa serais de la folie de rentrer là.**

**Moi : Tu… tu as surement raison.**

**Je me suis mis à tremblais et je me suis approcher pour fermer la porte quand, un petit couteau fus lancer a tout allure et fini sa course dans le mur derrière Nath'. Je suis tombé à genou au sol, cette fois elle ne m'avait pas manqué****.**

**Nath' : Mirage ça va !?**

**Il s'est agenouiller à côté de moi et à mis son bras sur mes épaule. Les yeux remplis de larmes et de douleur, je l'ai regardé avant d'enlever mes bras de sur mon ventre. Une longue plaie passais d'un coter à l'autre, le fantôme était donc à ma gauche pour avoir fait une blessure de cette angle.**

**Nath' : Vien on va aller dehors.**

**Il m'a aidé à me lever et à marcher. Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'étais calmer et j'avais arrêté de pleurer. On à arrêter de marcher au bout la de ru, là où je m'avais endormi le premier jour.**

**Moi : Je vais me débrouiller seul. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.**

**Nath' : Je ne suis pas pour te laisse seul. Je peux t'emprunter ton cellulaire? J'ai laissé le mien chez moi.**

**Moi : Oui, bien sûr.**

**J'ai essayé de prendre mon cellulaire qui était dans ma poche mais, à cause de ma blessure j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Heureusement pour moi, Nath' m'a rattrapé par les hanches. Son visage est devenu rouge et le mien aussi. Je me suis détourner et j'ai pris mon cellulaire avant de lui donner.**

**Nath' : Merci. (METTRE BONBHOMME)**

**Il c'est un peu éloigner avant de composer plusieurs numéros qui restèrent sans réponse. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je crois que c'est à cause du stress. Je suis tombé assis sur le trottoir, le choc m'a fait atrocement mal à ma coupure. J'ai tenté de me retenir mais, je me suis remis pleurer. Puis quelqu'un a répondu. De là où il était je pouvais à penne l'entendre.**

**Du côté de Nathaniel**

**PDV Nathaniel**

**Bon, il ni a pas de réponse chez Iris, Violette et Ken. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai aussi appelé chez Castiel, ce sal rebelle. Il n'a pas de réponse chez Leigh et Lysandre non plus. Il ne reste plus que chez moi… je ne suis pas pour l'emporter chez moi… Ambre c'est surement déjà plein de nous ****à**** ma mère.**

**Nath' regard le cellulaire quand, il entend du bruit de mon côté, je venais juste de tomber. Il retourne la tête et me vois fendre en larmes et tenant mon ventre. En me voyant, il a tout de suite composé le numéro de chez lui. Il a compris que même si je n'en demander pas, j'avais besoin d'aide.**

**? : Allo.**

**Nath' : Bon soir, mom.**

**Mère de Nath' : Nathaniel, sa fait une heure que tu es sensé être arrivé. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous moquer de ta sœur. Elle pleurait quand ma sœur est venue me la porter.**

**Nath' : Je suis désolé.**

**Mère de Nath' : J'espère bien. Tu seras puni quand tu renteras. Tu fais mieux de te dépêcher.**

**Nath' : Mais… mon amie est blessé. Je ne peux pas la laisser seul.**

**Mère de Nath' : … Qui est-ce?**

**Nath' : Mirage.**

**Mère de Nath' : La nouvelle qui n'arrête pas d'embêter ta sœur. Il en est hors de question.**

**Nath' : Mais, elle est sévèrement blesser.**

**Mère de Nath' : … D'accord, je vais venir voir son êta de moi-même. Vous êtes loin?**

**Nath' : Au coin de la rue St-Roi.**

**Mère de Nath' : J'arrive, bientôt avec ta sœur et ta tante Silvie.**

**Nath' : Quoi? Mais…**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait raccroché.**

**De retour à Mirage**

**J'avais les yeux fermés, plier mes jambes et mis ma tête sur mes genoux quand, Nath' est revenu. Il s'est assis à côté de moi et j'ai relevé la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je soufrais, même si s'était le ca.**

**Nath' : J'ai appelé tous les personnes qu'on connait. La seule à avoir répondu est ma mère.**

**Moi : D'accord…**

**Mon ton de vois trahissais ma douleur.**

**Nath' : Mais…**

**Moi : Quoi…**

**Nath' : Silvie et ma sœur son être avec elle. Et ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle va nous aider.**

**Moi : Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser… Je serais me débrouiller…**

**Nath' : Il est hors de question que je te laisse.**

**Il m'a parlé en attendent sa mère. Je ne lui répondais pas mais, il savait que la douleur me donner de la difficulté à parler. Quelque minute plus tard une voiture s'est arrêtée tout près. Trois personnes en est sortie. J'ai tout de suite reconnu Ambre et Silvie. La mère de Nath' m'était compétemment inconnue. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.**

**Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Je me suis tourner vers Nath' qui m'a rassurer en sourient. Ambre est resté plus loin et semblais avoir peur du sang. Silvie m'a lancer un coup d'œil et à rejoint sa nièce. La mère de Nath' c'est agenouiller à coter de moi.**

**Mère de Nath' : Tu peux déplier tes jambes et enlever tes bars.**

**J'ai déplié mes jambes délicatement mais, je me suis tout de même mis à pleurer. Puis, j'ai enlevé mes bras qui étaient couverts de sang.**

**La mère de Nath' à regarder vit fait mon ventre puis elle a levé sa tête pour parler à sa sœur.**

**Mère de Nath' : Silvie, tu peux m'apporter moi la troupe de premier soin.**

**J'ai tourné ma tête pour voir Nath', j'avais besoin de réconfort et c'était le seul qui pouvais m'en donnais. Silvie est arrivé en quelque second et Ambre c'est avancer pour voir ma blessure avant de reculer en parler tout seul.**

**Ambre : Du sang, du sang…**

**Je en savais pas qu'elle avait peur du sang. Je ne comprenais pas les personnes qui avaient cette peur inutile. Je me suis tourné vers la mère de Nath'.**

**Mère de Nath' : Je vais nettoyer ta blessure, ça risque de te faire mal.**

**Moi : D'accord.**

**Elle avait raison. Sa fessais un mal de chien. Je fermais mes points et je serais mes dents pour ne pas crier.**

**Mère de Nath' : Comment tu t'es fait ça?**

**Moi : C'est… Ma colocataire temporelle. Elle était en colère et elle lancer tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne m'avais pas vu passer.**

**Mère de Nath' : Elle ne t'a pas aidé.**

**Moi : Non mais, de toute façon elle retourne bientôt chez ses parents.**

**Mère de Nath' : Et tes parents? Ils ne sont pas proches?**

**Moi : Non, ils vivent à environ une heure d'ici.**

**Mère de Nath' : Tu n'as pas de la famille qui vie ici?**

**Moi : Non.**

**Elle a arrêté de parler.**

**Moi : Quel est votre nom?**

**Mère de Nath' : Émilie.**

**Elle m'a fait un bandage puis, elle est partie rejoindre Ambre et Silvie. Pour attirer mon attention, Nath' a mis sa main sur mon épaule.**

**Nath' : Vien.**

**Il m'a aidé à me lever puis, Silvie c'est approcher de nous.**

**Silvie : Mirage tu viens avec nous. On va t'emporter à l'hôpital.**

**J'ai resté surprise de leur réaction. J'ai voulu leur dire que je n'en avais pas besoin mais, je savais que ça ne donnais à rien de leur dire. Est-ce que ma blessure est si grave que ça?**


	16. Chapter 16

***J'ai resté surprise de leur réaction. J'ai voulu leur dire que je n'en avais pas besoin mais, je savais que ça ne donnais à rien de leur dire. Est-ce que ma blessure est si grave que ça?***

**Émilie ****m'a conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital. J'ai tenté de lui faire savoir que je n'en avais pas besoin. Elle n'a pas changé d'avis. Je crois qu'elle m'emporte là juste pour ne pas m'avoir chez elle. Une fois rentré, une infermière l'a salué en disant docteur Émilie. Elle a été voir une jeune dame et elles sont venu me voir. Puis, Émilie est partie en me faisant un grand sourire.**

**Un peu plus tard, ils m'ont font des point de suture puis ils m'ont installé dans une chambre. Leur lit son mince et ils ne sont pas confortable mais, j'étais tellement fatiguer que ça ne me dérangeais pas.**

**Le lendemain matin**

**Des vois mon réveiller.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Quoi encore? Pourquoi tout le mondes tien à me réveiller tôt le matin. Attendez! Mais! Je reconnais ces vois! C'est mes parents!**

**Je me suis retourné en grimacent de douleur. Je n'en revenais pas. Que faisaient-ils ici? En tout cas, ils avaient l'aire de mauvaise humeur. Et je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi.**

**Je me suis habiller sans faire de bruit et je leur ai écrit mon adresse sur un morceau de papier que j'ai posé sur le lit. Puis, je suis sotie par la fenêtre. C'est facile quand on est un premier étage. (METTRE BONHOMME) Enfin, sa aurais été facile si ma blessure ne m'aurais pas fait si mal.**

**(METTRE IMAGE MIRAGE 11)**

**PDV Mirage**

**D'accord, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant.**

**Je ne savais pas où aller, je ne voulais pas aller à mon appart'. Mais, je ne peux pas rester tout la journée à fuir mes parents, même si je l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois dans le passer.**

**Je marchais avec les bras croisé sur mon ventre pour m'éloigner de l'hôpital. Je n'étais pas complètement là. Je regardais mon ombre sur le sol devant moi en marchent. Je n'ai pas réalisé que quelqu'un se tenait devant moi. Jusqu'à ce que le lui fonce dedans. J'ai sursauté en reculent de quelque pas puis, je me suis presque plier en deux tellement mon ventre me faisait mal à cause du coup. J'ai levé les yeux mais je me suis immédiatement détournent quand j'ai vus de qui était devant moi****.**

**Moi : Lysandre… Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu****…**

**Lysandre : Ce n'est rien de grave.**

**Je tentais de sourire mais, ma coupure me faisait un mal de chien.**

**Lysandre : Est-ce que ça va?**

**Moi : Oui… J'ai juste eu un accident à mon appart'. C'est rien.**

**Lysandre : Tu as encore des problème à ton appart'?**

**Moi : Oui… Quelques un…**

**Je tourne la tête en espèrent qu'il ne va pas pauser plus de question à ce sujet****.**

**Lysandre : Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui?**

**Moi : ****… Je****, eh… je vais surement aller chez Ir…**

**J'ai arrêté de parler. Je n'étais pas pour lui mentir****.**** Si mes parents me retrouvent cela peut être notre dernière conversation, la dernière fois que je le vois et la dernière fois que j'apprécierais son silence et son mystère****.**

**Moi : Je fuis mes parents… Hier, la mère de Nath' m'a emporté à l'hôpital et quand je me suis réveillé ils étaient là.**

**Lysandre : Tu étais à l'hôpital?**

**Tout d'un coup, il son ton de voix est devenu inquiète.**

**Moi : Seulement, pour quelques points de sutures****…**

**Lysandre : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer?**

**Je lève ma tête et reste stupéfaite en voyant son visage. Il a une ecchymose sous son œil gauche, presque qu****'un œil au beur noir.**

**Moi : Si tu veux le savoir tu dois me répondre avant.**

**Lysandre : …**

**Moi : D'où vient l'ecchymose sous ton œil?**

**Lysandre : … Castiel.**

**Moi : …**

**Je me sentais coupable. C'était de ma faut, je suis arrivée et j'ai détruit leur amitié.**

**Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à répondre à sa question…**

**Moi : Elle ne veut plus de moi à mon appart'. Ça fait deux fois qu'elle me lance des couteaux…**

**Lysandre : Vraiment…? Tu devrais aller voir tes parents pour leur expliquer et trouver un nouveau lieu où rester.**

**Moi : Si je vais les voir ils vont m'emporter avec eu au manoir.**

**Lysandre : Manoir…?**

**Moi : C'est une longue histoire…**

**Lysandre : Je vois, crois-tu qu'un jour tu auras le temps de me la raconter?**

**Moi : Tu allais où?**

**Lysandre : Nul par.**

**Moi : Tu aurais le temps de m'écouter?**

**Ce n'était pas mon genre de dévoiler les côté sombre de la vie de fille de **_**riche**_**…**** Pourtant, je sentais le besoin de tout dire à quelqu'un avant de voir mes parents.**

**Lysandre : Oui.**

**Moi : Il y a un lieu où on pourrait parlé que mes parents ne me trouveraient pas?**

**Lysandre : Oui, suis moi.**

**Il m'a emporté hors du cartier, dans un genre de maison vraiment immense mais, ****ça**** ressemblait plus à un lieu de rencontre. Elle était presque vide, il y avait une télévision et une table de billard. Lysandre m'a apporté dans une salle à part des autres. À l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs instruments musiques. Il s'est assis sur un siège et je me suis assis à ses côtés en tentant de me pas grimacer de douleur****.**

**Lysandre : Tes parents sont riches, n'est-ce pas?**

**Moi : Oui, ils sont à a tête d'une grand compagnie de tissu importer. Je crois que la robe de Rosalia est faite avec. Ils n'ont pas grand temps libre à me consacrer.**

**Lysandre : Je ne veux pas t'insulter mais, tu ne ressembles pas à une fille de riche.**

**Moi : C'est parce que je n'ai jamais voulu leur ressembler.**

**Lysandre : Pourquoi?**

**Moi : … Ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Ils m'ont presque donné en adoption. Ils en parlaient encore quand j'avais dix ans. La seul raison qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait c'est que ma tante leur en n'on empêcher. Ils n'ont dit que je ne serais pas leur première enfant qu'ils donnaient****… Pourtant, je travaillais comme une folle pour qu'ils m'aiment. J'ai été dans plusieurs écoles privées, j'ai pris des cours de posture, de chant, de piano et même d'espagnole.**

**Lysandre : Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas tout ce que tu as à dire****...**** T'a façon d'agir en dit plus.**

**Moi : Tu as raison… Tu te souviens de notre rencontre? Pourquoi, je n'avais pas peur de dormir dans la rue, dans une ville qui mes complétement inconnu? … Je me suis toujours sentie plus en sécurité quand je suis seul. Je sais que c'est étrange.**

**Lysandre : La solitude a ses bons côtés.**

**Moi : Mais depuis que je suis partie, je préfère être entouré. J'avais… J'ai peur de mes parents. Ils m'ont toujours déstabilisé. Ma mère par la parole et mon père… par ses points…**

**Lysandre resta silencieux quelque second puis, il m'a regardé dans les yeux.**

**Lysandre : Est-ce que tu la dit à ta band?**

**Moi : Non… Juste un peu à Castiel…**

**Lysandre : Pourquoi, tu te confis à moi?**

**Je hausse les épaules et détourne le regarder.**

**Moi : Je te fais confiance.**

**Lysandre : Merci… (METTRE BONHOMME GENER)**

**Gêner, je me détourne mais, mon pied accroche un autre siège tout près et le fait tomber. Je me suis levé pour le replacer. Cependant, je me suis lever trop vite et mon ventre m'a fait si mal que mes jambes n'étaient plus capable de me soutenir****.**** Au moment où je viens pour tomber au sol, Lysandre me retient. Il me dépose délicatement et il s'assit près de moi.**

**J'étais plié en deux par la douleur. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.**

**Lysandre : Tu devrais retourner à l'hôpital.**

**Moi : Mes parents sont surement encore là…**

**Lysandre : Si j'y vais avec toi…**

**Moi : …ce n'est pas nécessaire… (METTRE BONHOMME GENER)**

**Lysandre : Laisse-moi t'aider.**

**Il m'a aidé à me relever puis nous sommes sorties. En chemin, j'ai crus voir Castiel de dos. Quelque second plus tard j'ai bien compris que s'était bien lui car, Lysandre lui a jetais un regard noir.**

**PDV Mirage **

**J'ai tout gâché… Leur amitié et ma chance de vive une vie normal comme tous les adolescentes. Encore, j'ai tout gâché…**

**Une fois arrivé devant les grandes portes de l'hôpital, je me suis arrêté. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je me suis lancer avec Lysandre à mes côté. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait plus peur mes parents ou mon appart'.**

**Une fois rentrer, je vois mon père qui cris dessus un docteur, plus précisément la Émilie, la mère de Nath'. Ma mère, elle, est assise et lit le journal. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle laisse mon père et viens me voir****.**

**Mom : Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore? Tu n'as pas compris que nous étions extrêmement occuper ce mois si?**

**Moi : Qu'est-ce qui vous dits que j'avais besoin de vous…?**

**Mom : On a étaient obliger. Et répond moi sal petite.**

**Moi : J'ai eu un accident…**

**Mom : Vraiment?**

**Elle s'est approcher de moi et m'a murmurer à l'oreille.**

**Mom : Une fois rentrer avec nous ces accidents va se multiplier, crois-moi petite.**

**J'ai baissé les yeux au sol, impuissante. Elle s'est reculer puis, elle a réalisais que Lysandre était là depuis le début.**

**Mom : Et toi****,**** t'es qui?**

**Lysandre : Je m'appelle Lysandre, je vais au même lycée que votre fille.**

**Mom : ...**

**Elle l'a regardé de haut en bas avant de repartir****.**** Je me suis tourné vers Lysandre.**

**Lysandre : Je vais appeler les autres.**

**J'étais surpris mais, je me suis contenté de lui sourire. J'étais pour allés voir mes parents quand, Lysandre m'a retenu et m'a chuchoter.**

**Lysandre : Fait attention à toi…**

**Moi : Promis.**

**Je me suis approcher de lui et il m'a pris dans ses bras. Dire que sa pourrais être la dernière fois que je le vois…**

**Je suis partir voir Émilie qui m'a emporté dans ma chambre. Elle est repartie aussitôt en entendant mon père criait. Après qui? Je ne sais rien, pas dessus Lysandre j'espère. Je me suis délicatement diriger vers la porte. Heureusement, il était au téléphone et Lysandre était au bout du couloir. Soulager je vais me coucher sur le lit et observe la pièce.**

**Je me demande pourquoi je me donne la penne de penser faire le tour de cette chambre. Je suis dans un hôpital, non? Tous les hôpitaux sont pareils. De la nourriture immangeable, des lit inconfortable et de grands rideaux entour chaque lits dans la chambre.**

**Dans ma chambre, il y avait deux lits les rideaux qui entourer le mien étaient ouvert et l'autre fermer. Puisque je ne voyais pas de sac, de vêtements et que je n'entendais aucun bruits je me disais qu'il était vide.**

**J'ai soupiré bruyamment et j'ai pris mon sac mais, mes lunettes de soleil sont tombé et on glisser jusqu'à l'autre côté du rideau. J'étais pour me lever mais, du bruit est venu de l'autre côté et le rideau c'est ouvert.**

**Un mec un peu plus âg****é que moi**** aux cheveux brun foncer tenait ma lunette dans ses mains. J'étais encore assis sur mon lit quand, il s'approche de moi et me les donne.**

**Moi : Merci.**

**? : C'est rien beaut****é****.**

**Je lui souris et les remette dans mon sac.**

**? : Tu sembles mieux que ce matin.**

**Moi : Quoi? Tu étais ici ce matin?!**

**? : Bin ouais, tu croyais être seul?**

**Moi : Oui…**

**PDV Mirage**

**M'a-t-il vue me changer?**

**? : J'me suis réveillé quand t'es sortie par la fenêtre.**

**PVD Mirage**

**J'ai eu de la chance…**

**Moi : Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.**

**? : C'est pas grave beauté, j'me suis rendormi après.**

**Moi : Est-ce que tu leur as dit que j'étais sortie?**

**? : Non, j'leur ai dit que j'dormais.**

**Moi : Merci. Moi, c'est Mirage toi?**

**? : Pédro mais, appelle moi Péd'.**

**Il s'assoit à mes côtés.**

**Péd'****: Pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital?**

**Moi : … J'ai reçu un couteau volant… Toi?**

**Péd'****: Trois cotes brisées et le poignet fracturer. Mais, ce n'est pas nouveau. Wow, attend! Un couteau volant?**

**Moi : Oui…**

**Péd' : Tu t'es fait attaquer?**

**Moi : On pourrait dire sa… On peut changer de sujet.**

**Péd' : Si tu y tiens beauté. J't'avais jamais vu avant.**

**Moi : Je suis arrivé il y a quelque semaine.**

**Péd' : Une belle créature comme toi ça ne court pas les rues ici.**

**Moi : Créature? Merci!**

**Péd' : Énerve toi pas beauté****.**

**Moi : Pff!**

**Je me retourne et vois mon père qui rentre dans la chambre. Il regard Péd' qui est toujours à côté de moi et lui fait signe de retourner de son bord. ****À mon étonnement, Péd ne dit pas un mot et ferme presque complétement les rideaux derrière lui.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Quoi, non? Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui…**

**Mon père a fermé les rideaux qui m'entouraient et il ferma la porte. Il s'est approché de moi, le regard froid. Je vois ses points de fermer et ses muscles se gonfler. Je ferme les yeux et met un bras devant mon visage et l'autre sur mon ventre.**


	17. Chapter 17

***Mon père a fermé les rideaux qui m'entouraient et il ferma la porte. Il s'est approché de moi, le regard froid. Je vois ses points de fermer et ses muscles se gonfler. Je ferme les yeux et met un bras devant mon visage et l'autre sur mon ventre.***

**Je m'attendais à recevoir un coup mais, rien. Pourtant, j'avais entendu le bruit de son coup de poing. J'ouvre un œil et vois Péd' tenir le poing de mon père dans l'une de ses mains.**

**Péd' : Laisser la tranquille, le vieux.**

**Puis, la porte c'est ouvrir et Émilie entra.**

**Émilie : Monsieur! Je vous demande de partir sinon j'appelle la sécurité!**

**Mon père regardait Émilie puis remarqua les caméras de surveillances placé un peu partout. **

**Ppa : Un dernier mot à dire Mirage?**

**Moi : Que le diable t'emporte.**

**Son regard froid se pose sur moi puis sur Pédro. Après une longue hésitation, il sorte de la chambre. Péd' s'écarte et Émilie c'est approché. **

**Émilie : Est-ce que ça va? A tu d'autres membres de ta famille qui pourrait venir? A tu besoin de quelque chose?**

**PDV Mirage**

**C'est quoi encore la première question?**

**Moi : Eh…, oui ma tante et non merci.**

**Émile : Ah… Bien, d'accord. Toi Pédro ça va?**

**Péd' : Ouais.**

**Émilie : Et votre tante est déjà en route. Elle devrait arriver bientôt.**

**Péd' : Notre tante?**

**Émilie : Selon vos liens de parenté oui.**

**PDV Mirage**

**? Lien de parenté?**

**PDV Pédro**

**Me*de! Pour une fois que je tombe sur une belle fille. En plus, j'ai mal à la main à cause de son père. Mais…**

**Émilie est partie me laissant avec Péd'. **

**Moi : Merci de m'avoir… protégé.**

**Péd' : J'n'étais pas pour le laisser te frapper ma belle.**

**Moi : Je ne suis pas ta belle! Fiche moi la paie!**

**Il était pour me répondre quand Iris est arrivée avec Ken et Lysandre.**

**Iris : Mirage! Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir répondu à ton appelle hier.**

**Moi : Ca va je n'ai rien. Et ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appelé c'était Nath'.**

**Iris : Mais, vous m'avez quand même appelé et tu avais besoin d'aide.**

**Moi : Iris. Calme-toi, je vais bien.**

**Péd' : Moi j'vais vous laisser entres amis. À plus, beauté.**

**Il est con se mec! Il est sorti et nous avons parlé. Iris et Ken riaient mais, Lysandre restait dans son coin. Je sais que ce n'est pas nouveau mais, je sentais que quelque chose lui déplaisais.**

**Moi : Lysandre, ça ne va pas?**

**Il m'a regardé dans les yeux le regard remplis de remords.**

**Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi il… il est si compliqué à comprendre?**

**Quelque minute plus tard, j'ai entendu une vois que je connais. Celle de ma tante Tania.**

**Tania est une vrai fille, elle aime le rose, ces cheveux sont robe, magasinait et les robes. Quelque instant plus tard, elle est rentrée en criant mon nom.**

**Tania : Mirage! Comment vas-tu?**

**Moi : Bien…**

**Tania c'est assis à côté de moi.**

**Tania : A tu un autre lieu où rester? Tes parents sont partie annuler le contrat de ton appart'. Tu peux venir chez moi, je t'inscrirais à une autre école ou lycée, ce que tu veux.**

**J'étais pour lui dire que je n'avais nul par où allées et que son offre m'intéressais quand, une voix douce et calme mais, masculine se fait entendre derrière moi.**

**Lysandre : Elle peut venir chez moi. Si elle le désire bien sûr…**

**Tania me regard comme si elle ne comprenait pas que je pouvais dormir chez un mec. J'ai 16 ans, non? Je suis assez surprise, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes arrivées ici et il veut que je reste chez lui. Iris avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et Ken semblait n'avoir aucune émotion. Souriante, je me retourne vers lui sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Pourtant, ma réponse était évidente.**

**Moi : Oui, d'accord.**

**Ma tante me regard d'une manière étrange. J'avais honte. Elle se tourne vers Lysandre.**

**Tania : Et comment t'appelle tu?**

**Lysandre : Je m'appelle Lysandre.**

**Tania : Est-ce que tu vis seul?**

**Je savais que ma tante avait des milliers de questions à lui poser et je n'avais aucune envie de les entendre. En plus, Lysandre n'est tout de même pas pour tout lui dire. J'ai déjà assez de difficulté à lui parler.**

**Moi : Tante Tania. Ne t'inquiet pas, je le connais début assez longtemps.**

**Tania : Bien… Je vais quand même te donner mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où.**

**Elle m'écrit son numéro sur un petit papier rose qu'elle avait dans son sac à main. J'ai encore plus honte mais, bon, elle veut faire de son mieux pour m'aider et c'est vrai que la réaction de Lysandre était surprenante. En plus, d'où je viens, je n'avais aucun amis.**

**Je prends le papier plié en deux et je me lève délicatement pour rejoindre Lysandre. Ma tante parte rejoindre ce stupide mec, Pédro. Iris et Ken rentre chez eux et Lysandre prend mon sac qui avait resté sur le plancher. J'étais insulté qu'il croit que je me peu même pas prend un sac mais, il voulait bien faire. Alors, j'ai resté calme et amicale.**

**Moi : Merci.**

**Nous sommes sorties et seulement là, il a commencé à me parler. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas.**

**Lysandre : On devrais allées chercher tes affaires à ton appart'.**

**Moi : Eh… Oui…**

**PDV Mirage**

**Retourner à mon appart'! Il est fou! Je ne veux pas mourir jeune. Mais, je devais mis rendre et heureusement je n'irais pas seul.**

**Une fois arriver, j'ai réalisé que l'appart' était plus en désordre, le trou dans le mur devant ma porte qu'avait fait le couteau était toujours là et j'étais moyennement surprise de vois des trace de sang qui avaient été lavé dans le corridor et une plus grosse dans le cadre de porte.**

**J'étais très nerveuse. Au moins, les tiroirs de ma commode de ma chambre n'avaient pas été touchés. Donc, j'ai pu prendre mes affaires sans perdre de temps. Lysandre restait près de moi. Sa présence me rassurais, surtout que je sursauter à chaque petit bruit.**

**Enfin, sortie de ce lieu atroce, je chercher les réponses à mes questions. Pédro est dans ma famille mais, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, d'où vient-il? Quoi faire pour nous venger de tout ce qu'Ambre nous a fait lundi? Quand mes parents vont-ils réapparaître? Mais, surtout, pourquoi Lysandre change toujours d'avis comme ça?**

**J'étais tellement pris dans mes questions que je n'ai pas entendu Lysandre me parler. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'il attendait une réponse ou une affirmation, je suis devenu rouge de gêne.**

**Moi : Oh, désoler… Je… j'étais pris dans mes penses…**

**Il me sourit et rit légèrement.**

**Lysandre : Rosa' et Leigh sont partie voir de vieux amis qui vient en France. Ils vont revenir dans environ deux semaines.**

**Je baisse les yeux et regard le sol devant moi.**

**Moi : D'accord… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils ne m'apprécient pas…**

**Lysandre reste silencieux.**

**Moi : Mais, eh, ça fait longtemps que tu restes seul?**

**Lysandre : Quelque jours mais, la solitude ne me dérange pas.**

**Pour le reste du trajet, aucun de nous n'osaient dire un mot. Une fois arrivé, nous avons mis mes affaires dans sa chambre. Leur maison n'a que deux chambre et Leigh avait verrouillé sa porte avant de partir.**

**Lysandre : Sa ne te dérange pas, j'espère.**

**Moi : Non, pas du tout.**

**Nous avons parlé quelque heur ou plutôt jusqu'à 21heur. J'ai été prendre une douche et j'ai mis mon pyjama et mes pantoufle panda. Je me suis assis sur le lit et puisque Lysandre n'était pas encore arrivé, j'ai sorti ma peluche en forme de choit qui était bien cacher au fond de mon sac. Je l'avais depuis ma fête de mes 5ans. C'était mon seul ami… Je me confiais toujours à lui quand j'avais des problèmes.**

**(METTRE IMAGE MIRAGE 25)**

**Je ressemblais à une gamine stupide câlinent au peluche ridicule. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, il y avait Ambre, mon père, ma tante et les changements subits de comportement de Lysandre.**

**Sans prévenir, il est rentré me faisant sursauter. Puis, j'ai rapidement caché ma peluche derrière mon dos. Il était trop tard, il avait vus un objet dans mes bras. Gêner, je reprends ma peluche. Il vient s'assoir à ma droite.**

**Lysandre : C'est une peluche…?**

**Moi : Oui… Je l'ai depuis que j'ai 5ans.**

**Lysandre : Un souvenir d'enfance.**

**Moi : Oui…**

**Je dépose délicatement la petite peluche dans mon sac mais, je pose une main sur mon ventre et serre les dents en me redressent. Lysandre ne me quitte pas des yeux, il semble tourmenter.**

**Moi : Ça ne va pas…?**

**Lysandre : … Je… C'est de ma faut…**

**Moi : Quoi?**

**Lysandre : À ta fête, j'aurais dû être avec toi. Ça se serais passé autrement…**

**Moi : Non, personnes n'auraient pus prévenir mon accident. Ta présence n'aurait probablement rien changé. C'était de ma faut, pas la tienne.**

**Il détourne le regard, visiblement non-convaincu. Toucher par sa réaction inattendue, je prends son bars.**

**Moi : Lysandre, je vais bien.**

**Il n'a aucune réaction. Ça ne donnait à rien, peu importe ce que je dirais. J'ai enlevé ma bague et mon collier que je portais en tout temps et je les aie posés sur une petite table près du lit.**

**Moi : Dit, est-ce que tu connais Ambre?**

**Lysandre : Oui, un peu…**

**Il me regard, surpris par ma question. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente trop coupable alors, j'ai changé de sujet.**

**Moi : C'est tu de quoi elle a peur?**

**Lysandre : Des araignées. Pourquoi?**

**Moi : Tu vas voir ça lundi. Ça va être la pire journée de sa vie.**

**Lysandre : Je trouve que te rabaissais à son niveau n'est pas très mature de ta par.**

**Moi : Je sais mais, jamais je n'irais aussi loin qu'elle. Je veux seulement qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle fait aux autres est mal et qu'elle retient sa leçon.**

**Lysandre : Qu'a-t-elle fait depuis ton arrivé?**

**Moi : Elle a insulté Iris et Violette, voler de l'argan à Ken, fait tout pour que ça mère déteste Nath', tente de contrôler tout ceux qu'elle connait, n'arrête pas de mebousculer et elle m'a enfermé dans le lycée.**

**Lysandre : Et tu crois qu'elle va changer?**

**Moi : Non… surement pas, mais au moins on va essayer.**

**Lysandre : Vous allez êtres plusieurs?**

**Moi : Oui. Jade, Nath', Ken, Violette, Iris et moi.**

**Lysandre : Habituellement, je vous laisserais faire seul mais, je vais vous aidez.**

**Moi : Merci. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Lysandre : Je vais te laisser, tu devrais être fatigué.**

**Il s'est lever et est sortie. J'étais épuiser mais, je ne voulais pas dormir. Je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Demain, je vais m'en occuper mais, pour le moment, je fais mieux de dormir un peu.**

**Pendant ce temps, du côté de Pédro**

**Il était assis dans la voiture de sa tante et regarder par la fenêtre. Elle chercher le frère du mec de presque 18 ans assis du côté passager. Son frère, Rick, était partie voir sa petite amie qui était venu ici finir c'est étude depuis une peu plus de trois mois.**

**Péd' : Pourquoi on ne l'laisserait pas ici?**

**Tania : Parce que.**

**Péd' : Il est assez vieux pour prend ses propres désistions. Et moi aussi.**

**Tania : Lui oui, toi non. Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de sauter du deuxième étage de l'appartement de ton ami?**

**Péd' : Y avait un trampoline sous à fenêtre pis j'voulais impressionner les poulettes.**

**Tania : Tu ferais mieux de changer de langage devant moi! Où diable a tu appris à parler de cette manière?**

**Péd' : J'sais pas. Hé! C'est les parents d'la fille là?**

**Tania tourne la tête et se stationne non loin. Elle sorte à toute vitesse et va voir son frère et sa belle-sœur. Péd' préférait rester dans la voiture et descendre sa fenêtre pour entendre leur contestation.**

**Tania : Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait! Votre fille, ma nièce ne fait plus confiance à sa famille.**

**Frère : Ce qu'elle fait nous importe peu. Nous l'avons gardé pour deux seuls raison.**

**Belle-sœur : Premièrement, c'était une fille contrairement à nos deux rejetons que tu à adopter. Deuxièmement, ses yeux varons étaient populaires et rare.**

**Tania : Comment osez-vous parler de vos enfants de cette façon? Vos fils ne connaissent même pas vos noms et votre fille vous dit d'aller au diable. Mon frère comment fait tu pour frapper la chaire de ta chaire.**

**Frère : C'est très facile.**

**Belle-sœur : Comment se nomme nos fils encore? Ils ont quels âges, 16, 17 ou 18 environs?**

**Tania : Votre plus vieux Rick a 20ans et Pédro a 17ans!**

**Belle-sœur : Et notre fille, Mirage, quel âge a t'elle eut?**

**À ses mots Péd' eu un choc. Il tentait d'écouter le reste de leur conversation mais, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrait. Ces personnes ingrates étaient ses parents… Mirage était sa sœur…**

**Quelque instant plus tard, une quatrième voix se rajouta. En c****'est tourné vers ses parents et vis un mec aux cheveux rouge qui promener son chien, son regard noir ne quitter pas le père de Péd'.**

**Castiel : Vous êtres le père de Mirage?**

**Frère : Oui pourquoi?**

**Castiel : Ça fait longtemps que je vous écoute parler. Votre fille m'a souvent parlé de vous.**

**Frère : Et alors?**

**Castiel : Pourquoi ne pas rester pour prendre soins de votre fille blesser?**

**Frère : Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour ça.**

**Castiel : Fait attention, il fait plus noir que vous croyez sur la route.**

**Démon se mette à grogner et le père de Mirage fini par se retourner. Lui et sa femme rentre dans leur voiture et par. Dès leur départ, Démon arrête de grogner et se couche au pied de son maitre.**

**Tania : Vous connaissez Mirage?**

**Castiel : Ouais.**

**Impatiens et frustré Péd' sort de la voiture et commence à marcher. Il tourne au coin de la rue et tombe sur son frère et sa blond, Ylva.**

**(METTRE IMAGE YLVA 2) (METTRE IMAGE MEC 36)**

**Ylva : Salut Pédro, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.**

**Péd' : Comment on est sensés aller quand on découvre qu'on a une sœur?**

**Rick : Quoi? Mais… **

**Péd' : Tania c'est arrêter pour parler à deux personnes. Je les ai écoutés… **

**Rick : Tu t'es peut-être tromper.**

**Péd' : Non, Tania la dit elle-même. C'est personnes étaient nos parents.**

**Ylva : C'est tu qui est votre sœur?**

**Péd' : Une fille qui s'appelle Mirage, elle a les cheveux bruns et les yeux vairons.**

**Ylva : Vraiment? Je lui ai déjà parlé une fois.**

**Rick était pour parler mais, Tania est arrivé. Avant qu'elle soit trop près il réussit à murmurer.**

**Rick : On va lui en parler demain.**

**Tania était pour reconduire Ylva chez elle mais, puisqu'il était tard, elle préférait louer une chambre pour la nuit. Elle trouvait qu'il fessait trop noir et que les chemins étaient trop glissants.**

**Ce choix aurait était une bonne idée pour une voiture. Le seul sur la route qui est très peu fréquenté. Trop presser, le conducteur n'a pas pu réussir. La voiture à déraper, fait plusieurs roulades sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter dans une rivière. Le conducteur n'avais pas vus le tournent qui précéder le pont. Le conducteur mourus noyait et sa femme est morte d'une commotion cérébrale.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Ce choix aurait était une bonne idée pour une voiture. Le seul sur la route qui est très peu fréquenté. Trop presser, le conducteur n'a pas pu réussir. La voiture à déraper, fait plusieurs roulades sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter dans une rivière. Le conducteur n'avais pas vus le tournent qui précéder le pont. Le conducteur mourus noyait et sa femme est morte d'une commotion cérébrale.***

**Le lendemain matin du côté de Mirage**

**Je me promener dans la maison de Lysandre. Où est-il passé celui-là? Ce matin, je me réveille sens le trouver nul par. J'ai eu le temps de me changer mais, je n'avais presque rien à mettre. La plupart de mes haut son serré et je le simple fait que quelque chose touche à mon ventre me fessais monter les larmes aux yeux. Et, je ne voulais pas qu'on le voit alors, j****'ai fini par mettre un haut noir avec une arc-en-ciel**** dessus****.**

**(METTRE IMAGE MIRAGE 26)**

**Moi : Allo? Lysandre t'es là?**

**Personne ne répond. Il n'y avait que moi ici. Qu'est-ce qui lui à pris de me laisser, seul, sens rien pour me dire où il est? Un vrai mec ça! Ils vont jouer les chevaliers et nous laisse ensuite. Je suis retourné dans sa chambre. Coucher dans son lit, je regarder le plafond quand, mon cellulaire c'est mis à sonner. Je regarde le numéro qui m****'était totalement**** inconnu avant de répondre.**

**Moi : Allo?**

**Péd' : Hey Mirage! Ça va bien?**

**Moi : Quoi!? Pédro comment t'a eu mon numéro?**

**Péd' : C'est un détaille ça beauté****.**** Il faut quand s'revoit. T'es occupé là?**

**PDV Mirage**

**Quoi ! Mais? Non, je rêve!**

**Moi : Je ne suis pas ta beauté! Et qu'est-ce qui dit que j'ai le temps de voir un con comme toi!?**

**Péd' : Wow, lâche-moi. J'suis juste le messager.**

**Moi : Messager! De qui?**

**Péd' : De notre… De Tania. Elle veut te revoir.**

**Moi : Pourquoi?**

**Péd' : J'sais pas moi… Bin, viens nous voir? On est encore ici.**

**Moi : Pourquoi pas…**

**Péd' : Super! Alors à plus.**

**Moi : À plus.**

**J'ai raccroché avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. S'il croit vraiment que je vais aller les voir. Je ne sais même pas où ils se trouvent. J'ai mis mon cellulaire dans ma poche****.**** J'avais envies de sortir mais, si mes parents me voix… je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ma tête me disait de rester cacher mais, mon cœur me disait de trouver une personne. Celui qui à partager ses secrets avec moi et que j'aurais eu besoin près de moi hier. Je ne sais même pas où il peut se trouver mais, je savais que mon cœur le trouverait.**

**Aussitôt à l'extérieur, je me sentais étrangement libérer… Je ne sais pas trop pour quel raison. À quoi bon y penser. J'ai laissé mes pieds me guider et sens m'en rendre compte, je suis arrivé chez Nath'. J'étais peu étonner de voir Silvie parler avec sa sœur et Ambre. J'étais pour continuer quand, une question mette venu en tête, en plus Amble était là. Alors, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups.**

**Moi : Silvie! Est-ce que Castiel est chez lui?**

**Elle me répond sens même me regarder.**

**Silvie : Oui, quand je suis partie il y était encore.**

**Ambre me lance un regard noir. Quel bonheur, j'ai envie de rire. J'adore quand elle ne peut répondre à mes répliques. En plus, ils vont être de la même famille après le mariage de Silvie il est temps qu'elle lui fiche la paie.**

**Moi : Merci.**

**Je repars, encore plus joyeuse qu'à ma sortie de chez Lysandre. J'ai l'impression d'être invincible. J'ai marche quelque minute puis, en ma grande déception, je tombe sur ma tante qui parle avec Pédro et Ylva qui se tenait coller sur un autre mec que je ne connais pas.**

**Je tourne la tête et continu sens m'arrêter en espèrent qu'ils ne me remarquent pas. Au moment où je crois être sauvé…**

**Tania : Mirage! Un peu plus et je ne t'aurais pas vus. C'est nouveaux cette****…**** tenue?**

**Je me retourne sens répondre. Que me veut-elle? Espère-t-elle que je parte avec elle? Je lance un coup d'œil au bout de la rue, là où se trouvent surement Castiel et Démon. J'hésite assez longtemps, puis je me dirige****,**** les yeux au sol****,**** vers ma tante et les autres.**

**Moi : Oui, je l'ai acheté la semaine dernière.**

**Tania : Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller. Tu veux te reposer un peu?**

**Moi : Non! Eh… Je dois aller voir quelqu'un…**

**Je tourne la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas sorti de chez lui. Est-il vraiment là au moins?**

**Tania : Vraiment, qui est-ce?**

**Moi : Mon… eh. Ami! ****Ça**** fait longtemps que je le l'ai pas vus.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Au fait… est-ce que nous sommes plus que des amis? Selon moi oui mais, selon lui?**

**Tania : Oh, bien. Il est surement charment et amicale.**

**Moi : … oui …. Mais, pourquoi tu veux me parler?**

**Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, aucun signe de Castiel.**

**Tania : Bien… Mirage, tu sais que****…**** tu n'es pas la seul enfant que tes parents ont eu…?**

**Moi : Oui, depuis mon enfance.**

**Tania : Alors, tu ne serais pas surpris si je te dis que tu es la plus jeune de ta famille?**

**Je me retourne encore une fois pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas sorti, en même temps de réponde.**

**Moi : Non.**

**Tania : Tu ne m'écoute même pas.**

**Moi : Bien sûr que je t'écoute. C'est juste que je suis un peu****… débordé!**

**Tania : Si tu es si débordé pourquoi ne pas partir voir ton **_**ami**_** au lieu de m'écouter?**

**À ses mots je me s****uis retourné et j'ai marché d'un pas pressé. Je sais que je n'agirais pas comme sa habituellement mais, je savais que Ambre allait faire de son mieux pour arriver chez lui avant moi.**

**Moi : Très bonne question. À plus.**

**Une fois éloigné, je les entendais parler de moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle m'a demandé de faire un choix. Rester et écouter ou avoir une petite chance de tomber sur Castiel. Je me sentais un peu coupable mais, j****'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'****il soit chez lui. Chaque pas que je fessais me rende plus nerveuse. Il faut que je le voie. Il s'est battue avec Lysandre, je veux faire sur qu'il va bien.**

**J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement quand je l'ai vus, fument une cigarette, accoté sur un arbre devant chez lui. Il ne semble pas remarquer ma présence. Je me suis approcher de lui et là j'ai remarqué ou plutôt entendu son MP3.**

**Pour avoir son attention, j'ai fait glisser ma main sur son bras musclé. Il a légèrement sursauté en se tournent. Il n'avait aucune ecchymose mais, ses jointures étaient égrafigner comme quand on frappe à répétition sur un mur. **

**En levant les yeux vers lui, j'ai réalisé qu'il était énormément surpris de me voir. Quelque second plus tard, il reprit son air de dur à cuir mais, une lueur d'inquiétude étinceler dans ses yeux. Il a rangé son MP3 toujours sens dire un mot.**

**Moi : Est-ce que tu vas bien…?**

**Castiel : Ouais… Pourquoi?**

**Moi : Je voulais faire sur que tu n'étais pas blesser à cause de Lysandre****.**

**Castiel : Moi! Bien sûr que non. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Je me suis approcher de lui et il m'a pris dans ses bars. Coller contre lui, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre. Son regard brulent d'inquiétude ne me quitter pas et ses mains ont glissé de mon dos à mes anches. Pourquoi est-il aussi inquiet? S'est-il que je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital? Si oui, pourquoi il n'est pas venu ou juste appeler?**

**Moi : Tu avais l'air surpris quand tu m'a vu****.**

**Aussitôt, j'ai regretté mes paroles. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Il me regard sens répondre. Gêner, je baisse la tête, attendent ses commentaires désagréables. Il a rudement enlevé ses mains et à croiser ses bras.**

**Castiel : Quoi!? Tu te prends pour qui me…**

**Il s'interrompt mais, je n'ose pas relever mes yeux du sol. Il soupir bruyamment mais, je n'arrive pas à déterminer le sentiment qui se cacher derrière.**

**Castiel : Je… Iris m'a appelé hier soir. Elle m'a dit que tu sortais de l'hôpital et que tu allais rester chez… **_**Lysandre**_**.**

**Je lève les yeux.**

**Moi : Je suis désolé. Ma tante voulait que je parte avec elle et**_** il**_** était le seul à avoir proposé de m'héberger. J'aurais aimé te voir hier. Ta présence m'aurait rassuré. Mais, je n'avais pas mon cellulaire et**_** il**_** était le seul à en avoir un. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Il me regard un court moment puis, détourne la tête.**

**Castiel : Ouais c'est ça. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez lui? Il va te rassuré à ma place et…**

**Je l'interromps en tentant de ne pas laisser couler mes larmes. Comment osait-il me dire sa aussi… rudement?**

**Moi : Qu'est-ce que? J'ai fait de mon mieux pour venir te voir et tu… Ah, et puis laisse faire! Si tu me chercher ta juste à m'appeler.**

**J'ai fait mon possible mais, j'ai commencé à pleurer pendant que je lui parler. Il me regarder d'un regard un peu plus doux mais, il n'a rien ragouter. J'ai essuyé mes larmes qui n'arrêter pas de couler puis je me suis retourné. J'ai commencé à marcher quand, sa voix forte se fit entendre derrière moi. Elle ****était étonnamment douce, j'avais l'impression qu'il**** chuchotait.**

**Castiel : Mirage****… Attend…**

**Étonner, je me suis ret****ourné et j'ai réalisé qu'il était qu'à quelque centimètre de moi. J'étais gêné d'avoir réagi de cette façon et de pleuré devant lui.**

**Castiel : J'ai rencontré tes parents et ta tante, hier soir. Ils se criaient dessus. Ils parlaient de toi et tes frères. Tu m'avais dit que tu étais enfant unique, non?**

**Moi : Oui… Ils ne vivaient pas avec nous, mes parents les ont donnés. J'ignorais s'ils existaient réellement. Mais, je me fiche bien de savoir qui ils sont.**

**Castiel : Sa m'étonne venant de ta part ma belle.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Ma belle? Ça veut dire que je suis plus qu'une amie pour lui! Enfin, j'espère. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Moi : Les histoires de ma famille n'éveille pas ma curiosité.**

**Castiel : Alors, tu ne veux pas connaitre leur nom?**

**Je lui lance un regard charmeur.**

**Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange?**

**Castiel : Viens rester chez moi au lieu de chez lui.**

**Moi : Avec grand plaisir.**

**Il m'a conduit vers le garage. Un énorme cadenas et un plus petit le garder verrouiller. Il a sorti des clés de sa poche. Il y avait celle de chez lui, du lycée, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, ceux des cadenas et une dernière. Je crois halluciner… elle ne peut pas être vrai. Je suis peut-être une fille mais, je mis connais tout de même assez en voiture.**

**Il ouvre la grande porte et je reste sans voix. Je n'avais pas halluciné. La voiture qui se trouve à l'intérieur est nul autre qu'une BMW I8****.**

**(METTRE IMAGE AUTRE 2)**

**Moi : Une BMW I8! C****'est ta voiture**** ça?**

**Castiel : Oui… elle était à ma mère et elle me l'a légué…**

**Moi : Oh, je suis désolé****.**

**Il me sourit en riant puis, m'ouvre la porte de sa voiture. Il me conduit chez Lysandre qui avec chance n'est pas revenu. Je prends mes affaires et viens pour partir mais, je décide, à la dernière minute de laisser une note pour lui dire que j'étais parti. J'écris ceci sur un bout de papier :**

_**Je suis parti rester chez quelqu'un d'autre. Désoler de ne pas t'avoir prévenu personnellement**__**.**_

_**Amicalement, Mirage.**_

**Nous sommes retournées chez Castiel et j'ai déposé mon sac dans sa chambre. Ses parents étaient absents. Alors, nous avons resté et parlé de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que son père arrive. Il a cogné à la porte même si elle était ouverte. Mais, à vrai dire, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrait. J'étais gêné qu'il nous surprenne même si on fessait que s'embrasser.**

**Père de Castiel : Bonjours fiston. Je vais au restaurent avec Silvie.**

**Castiel : À plus.**

**Son père sortie et en regardent par la fenêtre de la chambre, j'ai vus Ambre et Émilie qui rapporter la future marier chez elle. Je n'ai pas fait attention à eux et je me suis tourner vers Castiel****.**** C'était évident que je n'étais plus qu'une simple amie mais, je voulais en être sûr.**

**Moi : Dit, si je te dis je t'aime tu réponds quoi?**

**Castiel : Je te réponds ça.**

**Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Au même moment, Ambre à jeter un coup d'œil dans la fenêtre. En quelque second, la surprise passa de la tristesse et fini en rage noir. Folle de rage elle partit se promener****,**** en appellent ses copines****,**** croisa Ylva et Rick sur son chemin.**

**Ambre : Je te le dit Li, je les ai vus s'embrasser. Cette sale pute de Mirage va me le payer! T'a une idée oui ou non?**

**Elle continu son chemin sans se soucier des deux inconnus qui l'observer passer.**

**Tout comme sa fille Émilie partie. Puis, Silvie et son époux ne tarda pas à quitter la maison. Il ni avait plus que nous****,**** et Démon bien sûr.**

**Nous avons passé la soirée à parler. Puisqu' il me parlait de sa mère morte et qu'il avait entendu mes parents parler, j'ai décidé de tout lui dire.**

**Moi : Savais-tu que tu avais de la chance?**

**Castiel : Pourquoi?**

**Tout d'un coup j'ai hésité.**

**Moi : Promet moi de ne pas le dire à personne et je ne veux pas que tu changes d'attitude envers moi.**

**Ma phrase piqua sa curiosité.**

**Castiel : Ouais, d****'accord.**

**Moi : Tu connais déjà un peu mes parents… ils sont riche est garde leur fortune jalousement. La seule personne qui est resté en liaison avec eux est ma tante Tania.**

**Je lui est tout dit encore plus détaillé que ce que j'avais dit à Lysandre. Les mille et un coups que mon père m'a donnés et les problèmes que j'avais avec ma mère. Je lui avais ouvris mon cœur et je savais qu'il allait garder cela pour lui.**

**Castiel : On dirait un roman policier. XD **

**Moi : Oui. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**J'étais heureuse qu'il le prenne en blaguent. Pourtant, j'étais sûr qu'au fond il prenait ce que je lui avais dit avec un sérieux le plus totale. Plus tard dans la soirée, je me suis paisiblement endormie au côté de Castiel.**

**Je vivais ma vie au jour le jour sans me douter qu'un peu plus loin sur ma ville d'origine, les deux cadavres avaient été repêchés. Ils étaient un vieux couple riche qui était venu faire une visite désagréable à leur fille. Dès le lendemain, la police allait questionner la famille des victimes qui son séparer dans deux ville différente. Ils allaient devoir faire un arrêt aux derniers lieux fréquenté par leur parenté. Sans se douter des défis qu'ils allaient devoir surmonter pour avoir la plus minime information sur les victimes qui étaient pourtant très connu pour leur entreprise. Quelque petit bonus**


	19. Chapter 19

***Je vivais ma vie au jour le jour sans me douter qu'un peu plus loin sur ma ville d'origine, les deux cadavres avaient été repêchés. Ils étaient un vieux couple riche qui était venu faire une visite désagréable à leur fille. Dès le lendemain, la police allait questionner la famille des victimes qui son séparer dans deux ville différente. Ils allaient devoir faire un arrêt aux derniers lieux fréquenté par leur parenté. Sans se douter des défis qu'ils allaient devoir surmonter pour avoir la plus minime information sur les victimes qui étaient pourtant très connu pour leur entreprise. ***

**Le lendemain au Lycée Sweet Amoris**

**Je marchais avec Jade, dans le lycée, à la recherche du casier d'Ambre. Lysandre m'avait donné son numéro de casier et le code pour le déverrouiller. J'avais appelé Jade tôt ce matin pour qu'on arrive avant la majorité des élèves. Castiel disait que j'étais folle et que j'allais me faire prend.**

**Après quelque minute, Jade trouva son casier. Nous avons vérifié que personne n'étais dans le même corridor que nous. Puis, j'ai ouvrit son casier sans mal et pris mon sac à dos que Jade tenait pour en sortir du fau sang assez réaliste et des araigne.**

**Jade : Tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner?**

**Je lui fais un clin d'œil amusé en répondant.**

**Moi : Fait-moi confiance. Si ça ne fonctionne pas je vais lui régler son compte moi-même. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Je me suis dépêché de tout installer. Puis, nous sommes sortie, ni vus ni connu. Violette nous attendait déjà, assis dans la cours. Elle ne voulait pas être accusée d'être une complice si on se ferait prendre. Il n'y a que Jade et Lysandre qui ont eu confiance ou plutôt pitié de moi. Nath' disait avoir trop de papier à remplir pour la directrice, Iris est malade et je ne connais pas le numéro de téléphone de Ken. Je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour marcher jusqu'à chez lui. En plus, je ne voulais pas demander de l'aide de la part de Castiel. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que sa petite amie est dépendante.**

**Dès que nous nous sommes assis avec Violette. J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Pas à propos d'elle ni de Jade mais, de quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vus ici. C'était plutôt trois personnes, je connaissais le nom de deux d'entre eux mais le plus vieux m'étais complètement inconnu. Ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un. Mais qui? La seule fille du petit groupe, Ylva, rester à part et ne parler pas. Pédro et le mec plus vieux parlé avec un professeur.**

**Je n'avais pas réalisé que je les regarder depuis au moins une bonne minute. Ce sentent observer, Ylva fini par se tourner vers moi. Son regard surpris croisa le mien. Elle a vite attrapé le bras de mec qui étais plus loin. Son petit ami peut-être?**

**Du coup, j'ai réalisé que c'était moi qu'ils chercher. Je prends rapidement mon sac et dit, à l'intention de Jade et Violette.**

**Moi : Je dois y aller. On se revoir en cour.**

**Sans attendre leur réponse, je suis reparti. Je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir me chercher si je rester à l'intérieur. Seul les lycéens et les professeurs peuvent rentrer. Mais, quand on arrive une heure avant les cours et qu'il n'y a personne, ont fini par s'ennuyer. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dehors, mes amis étaient partis, Ylva et les mecs avaient resté au même endroit et Castiel venait d'arriver. Son sac presque vide ****était à ses pieds et il s'était assis sur banc dans l'ombre.**

**Est-ce que ils oseraient s'approcher de moi si je suis avec lui? La seule façon d'avoir la réponse c'est de faire le test. Je suis donc sorti sans réaliser qu'Ambre et ses amies étaient là, eux aussi.**

**Charlotte me pris brusquement par le bras. Je me suis tourner et j'ai réalisé que ces salles pestes se tenez à coter de moi.**

**Ambre : Comme sa tu veux t'en prendre à moi.**

**Moi : Non mais tu blague! C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me prendre comme soufre douleur.**

**Ambre : On ne touche pas à mon Castiel! J'ai été patiente avec toi, salle…**

**Je l'interromps.**

**Moi : Tes conne oui! Il va devenir ton cousin et tu espères encore sortir avec! Commence à utiliser tes méninges un jour.**

**Je tire férocement mon bras d'entre les mains de Charlotte en lui lancent un regard noir.**

**Moi : Et toi Carotte, lâche moi!**

**Charlotte : C'est Charlotte mon nom!**

**Moi : Charlotte, Carotte. Quand on parle te toi c'est la même chose.**

**Elle reste muette et je me retourne vers Ambre. Je sens le regard hésitent de Castiel et je vois Pédro qui nous observe.**

**Moi : J'ai d'autre chose à faire que de rester ****écouter chialer. Vous n'êtes que des peureuse pleurnichards.**

**Ambre : Répète sa pour voir petite!**

**Moi : Quoi, t'es sourdre en plus d'être conne?**

**Li : Hé! Tu n'as pas le doit de lui parlais comme ça!**

**Moi : Ferme-la si tu ne veux pas que je te fais bouffer ton rouge à lèvre!**

**Elle avait justement son rouge à lèvre en main, ce qui n'est pas nouveau. Elle lance un regard surpris ****à**** Charlotte qui ne parle plus. Tout d'un coup****,**** je réalise qu'Ambre est sur le point de me frapper. Je lève ma main et attrape son bras. Sa main arrêta à quelque centimètre de mon visage.**

**Moi : Quoi t'était pour me gifler? T'a quel âge, dix ans?**

**Elle était pour me répondre quand, son regard se pose sur quelqu'un derrière moi. J'ai lâché son bras et j'ai tourné la tête. Castiel****,**** visiblement en colère****,**** était qu'à quelque pas de nous.**

**Castiel : Vous lui foutée la paix! Allée voir ailleurs!**

**Li en Charlotte partirent sur le champ. Ambre, elle, rester muet le regard triste poser sur le grand Castiel.**

**Castiel : Dégage fillette!**

**Ambre baisse les yeux puis, parti****.**** J'étais heureuse qu'elle part mais j'aurais pu m'en occuper moi-même. Je me suis contenter de lui sourire en le remercient,**

**Moi : Merci.**

**Castiel : Quoi? C'est tout ce que je mérite?**

**Moi : Que dirais-tu d'allée voir un film d'horreur au cinéma.**

**Castiel : Ouais, ton cour est pas trop importent là?**

**Moi : Non, mais je veux voir la réaction d'Ambre quand elle va ouvrir son casier. Tu viens?**

**Castiel : Ouais, c'est sûr.**

**Il ouvre la porte et nous rentrons. Nous arrivons au moment où Ambre touche son cadenas, les seconds semblent être des heures. J'entends le cadenas se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir mais, elle est déconcentrais par son cellulaire. Va-t-elle finir par ouvrir son casier? Enfin, elle l'ouvre sans se douter de rien. L'une des araignées lui saute dans les cheveux et elle pose la main sur l'intérieur de la porte qui est recouvert de fau sangs.**

**Elle crie et se tortille comme une folle. J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps mais, selon Castiel, la directrice ou un autre professeur viendrait voir. Nous sommes donc ressortis, sous une légère pluie fine.**

**La pluie ne nous dérangeait pas. Les gouts qui croisaient la lumière du soleil brillé comme des diamants. Les flaques d'eau refléter autant qu'un miroir. En plus, même s'il pleuvait le ciel bleu claire était visible entre les petits nuages grisâtres.**

**Dix minutes de marche nous ont suffire pour arriver au cinéma. C'était un film d'horreur typique. Une famille part en camping et tombe sur un tueur en série. Au milieu du film, Castiel posa son bras sur mes épaules et comme tout mec qui se respect il dit :**

**Castiel : Trop nul se film. On voit tout de suite le masque tu tueur.**

**Moi : Oui…**

**Personnellement, j'étais apeuré. Surtout que l'une des filles avait le même nom que moi! Je sursauté à un rien. Castiel avait remarqué ma peur, ce qui est dommage pour moi. Il faisait tout pour me faire sursauter. J'ai même fini par crier. J'avais affreusement honte. Il va voir qu'on ne se moque pas de moi. (METTRE BONHOMME)**

**Nous sommes ressortis quand la pluie avait arrêté de tomber, il devait être environ midi. Comme à mon habitude, je me suis arrêté devant le club de jardinage. Étrangement, il n'y avait personne. Où est passé Jade, Violette et Iris? Je tentais de ne pas me poser trop de question. Ils sont surement à la cafeteria.**

**Castiel a dû partir et je n'ai pas pence à lui demander où. Mais, se n'étais surement pas de mes affaires. Donc, je me suis mis à marcher seul dans les couloirs. Je ne réalise pas que la directrice passe derrière moi.**

**Directrice : Mirage! Vous n'étiez pas en cours se matin. Où étiez-vous?**

**Je me retourne et met mon imagination en marche.**

**Moi : Je ne me sentais pas très bien ce matin. Alors, je suis rentrais me reposer un peu. Mes tuteurs m'ont dits qu'ils allée appeler dans la journée.**

**Directrice : Vraiment? Qui sont-ils?**

**Moi : Les parents de mon amie. Je vis chez elle le temps que je me trouve un petit chez moi.**

**Directrice : Bien d'accord. Je vais attendre leur appelle avec impatience. Mais, avant, avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprochez qui aurais rapport avec l'incident de miss Ambre?**

**Moi : Bien sûr que non madame.**

**Directrice****:** **Veiller tout de même venir avec moi dans mon bureau.**

**Elle passe devant moi et je marche derrière elle. Décidément, je suis mauvaise menteuse. Elle a ouvrit la porte et ma inviter à rentrer en fait quelque pas à l'intérieur avant de réaliser qu'il y a deux policiers qui discute. Leur uniforme me disait qu'ils ne venaient pas d'ici. C'****était des policiers de Saint-Sfilsone. Plus précisément ma ville natale.**

**La directrice renta et ferma la porte. J'ai hésité quelque second puis, je me suis assis dans la petite chaise devant son bureau.**

**Directrice : Je vais vous laissez discuter.**

**Elle est sorti sur ses mots, me laissent seul avec les policiers. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Qui sont-ils? Que me veulent-ils? Pourquoi sont-ils ici?**

**Je restais silencieuse, attendent qu'un d'eux prenne la parole. Du coin de l'œil, je vois un policier s'avancer vers moi, une photo à la main. **

**Policier 1 : Reconnais-tu ces personnes?**

**Il me tend la photographie que j'hésite à prendre. Je regarde la photo de ces deux personnes. Ils sont dans la quartenaire, habiller chiquement et ont un air très snob. J'avais envies de déchirer se bout de papier que je tenais mais, je me contentai de répondre à la question poser.**

**Moi : Oui, se sont mes parents.**

**Policier 1 : Quand remonte la dernière fois que tu les a vus?**

**Moi : Il y a quelque jour.**

**Policier 1 : Plus précisément je vous prie.**

**Moi : Humm… C'était ce samedi.**

**Policier 1 : Matin ou soir?**

**Moi : En matinée.**

**Policier 1 : Quel heure?**

**Moi : Je ne sais pas.**

**Policier 1 : Votre tante et tes frères sont aussi venu cette fin de semaine. Quand les as-tu vus pour la dernière fois?**

**Moi : J'ai vus ma tante hier matin. Elle était avec deux mecs. Je ne suis pas sûr mais, je crois qu'ils étaient mes frères.**

**Policier 1 : Comment ça, tu n'es pas sûr qu'ils sont tes frères?**

**Moi : Je ne les ai jamais connus. Mais, l'un de mes amis avait entendu ma tante dire qu'ils l'étaient.**

**Policier 1 : Tu n'avais aucun contact avec eux?**

**Moi : Exactement.**

**Policier 1 : Qui est l'ami qui vous a donné cette information.**

**J'hésite à leur dire le nom de Castiel. Je ne veux lui mettre la police sur le dos. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils m'interrogent. Ça doit surement avoir un rapporte avec mes parents. Mais, quoi?**

**Moi : … Castiel.**

**Policier 1 : Pourquoi cette hésitation?**

**Moi : Parce que vous m'interrogez sans me dire la raison de cette interrogatoire.**

**Le policier qui me questionner se tourne vers le deuxième qui prend en note tout ce que je dis. Un court moment de silence et de tension se forme.**

**Policier 2 : D'accord mais, nous devons t'emporter au poste pour continuer.**

**Il s'avance vers moi en sortent une paire de menotte. Sur le coup, je me lève brusquement.**

**Moi : Quoi? Vous allez me menotter alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtres ici.**

**Policier 2 : Je vous demande de vous calmer, miss. C'est uniquement le temps du trajet. Nous allons vous détacher dans une fois au poste****.**

**Moi : Si quelqu'un me vois je vais devenir la risée du lycée durant des siècles.**

**Policier 2 : Nous vous avons demandé de vous calmer.**

**J'ai baissé les yeux au sol. Je préférais avoir l'air d'une prisonnière que de recevoir un choc électrique de leur petite machine. L'un des policiers avait déjà sa main dessus. Comme c'est amical de leur part. -_-**

**Menotter, je m'assois dans la voiture de patrouille. Jamais je n'aurais cru être assis là un jour, comme si j'étais une meurtrière ou voleuse. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne m'avais vus. Une fois arrivé au poste de police, j'ai resté muette devant ma tante en larme et les deux mecs. Je ne comprends plus rien.**

**Le policier que me tenait ma libérer. Il m'a dirigé vers ma tante et les mecs qui se trouver dans une petite salle.**

**Policier 2 : Va avec eux. Il serait mieux qu'une parenté te dise la nouvelle****.**

**PDV Mirage**

**Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qui se passe ici?!**

**Je rentre dans la petite pièce et le policier ferme la porte. Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire deux pas que ma tante me prend dans ses bras en pleurent quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Je la repousse délicatement.**

**Moi : Tante Tania, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**Tania : Ils… (Sanglots) Ils sont..****.**

**Moi : Quoi?**

**Tania : Tes parents.**

**Moi : Oui!?**

**Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre de toutes ses forces en sanglotant.**

**Tania : Mort… mort. Mon frère… parti… parti… parti… parti… pour toujours…**

**Moi : Tania, reprend toi!**

**Tania : N'est pas peur de pleurais, Mirage. C'est normal de pleurais.**

**Moi : Je n'ai aucune envies de pleurer.**

**Je la repousse un peu plus brusquement que la première fois. Elle me regard comme si je parler une langue totalement étrangère.**

**Moi : C'est un vrai miracle. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à mon père, je lui ai dit d'allé au diable. Mon veux a été réaliser.**

**Tania a pris ma main et nous nous sommes assis. Pédro et Rick me regardaient curieusement. Je savais le nom du plus vieux grâce à Castiel qui me l'a dit en soirée. Ma tante soupira et pris mes mains**

**Tania : Mirage, je comprends que tu en veux ****à**** tes parents pour leurs actes cruels durant ton enfance. Maintenant, ils ne sont plus et tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur. Tu es grande et forte, tu peux leur pardonner, non?**

**Je lève les yeux et regard le mur devant moi. Puis, je me retourne vers mes frère et enfin je fini par plonger mon regard dans le siens.**

**Moi : Je suppose que oui. Et je suis désoler pour dimanche, j'ai étais impolis avec vous tr… quart.**

**Des heures et des heures plus tard**

**J'étais sous le choc… Pas à cause des interrogatoires mais, à cause de la travailleuse sociale. J'ai eu beau négocier pendent des heures avec elle… Elle ne voulait rien savoir. Selon elle, puisque j'étais mineur… je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je devais partie à Saint-Sfilsone avec ma tante et mes frères.**

**J'ai réussi à les convaincre de me laisser jusqu'à demain matin. Je ne voulais pas partir. Laisser mes amis, tout ce que j'avais fait pendant ces quelques semaines et Castiel. Je sais que ma vie ne serait jamais pareille. Une partie de moi restera ici avec l'espoir de me revoir revenir.**

**Ma tante est venue me rapporter chez Castiel. Dès que je suis sortie de la voiture, la porte s'ouvris et il apparut. Un début, j'ai fait comme si j'étais tout simplement parti parler avec ma tante. Puis, les armes aux yeux, je lui ai bris la main et je l'ai emporté dans sa chambre en ferment sa porte****.**

**Moi : Je suis désolé…**

**Castiel : Pourquoi?**

**Moi : J****'ai tenté de me faire entendre mais, ils ne m'ont pas écouté. ****Je pars demain matin vive chez ma tante.**

**Castiel est venu devant moi, le regard perdu.**

**Castiel : Quoi?**

**Moi : Mes parents sont… ne sont plus****… J'ai essayé de leur dire que je pouvais rester et vive ici. Mais…**

**Je me suis mis à pleurer et je m'assis sur son lit. Castiel est venu me rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir sans lui? Plus jamais je n'allais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps contre le mien et sa présence qui m'était réconfortent. Comment j'allais faire pour vive sans lui…?**

**La nuit passa, les heures, les minutes et les seconds disparaissez trop vite. J'aurais voulu que cette nuit dure éternellement. Juste moi et lui.**

**Le lendemain matin**

**Je me suis réveiller coller contre le mec le plus importent pour moi et que j'allais bientôt perdre pour toujours. Il me regardait pennée par la tristesse jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque je m'étais réveiller. **

**Alors, il détourna le regard et tenta avec grand mal de reprendre son air de dur, en vaine. Je me suis assis sur le lit et j'ai baissé mon regard vers mon sac à dos. Une rage immense m'avait tout d'un coup apparu. Au même moment, les mots de ma tante m'étais revenu : (C'est nouveau cette… tenu?) Ce qui veut dire qu'elle trouvait que je porter quelque chose de trop oser à son gout. Elle va voir ça, si je suis pour vive chez elle, aussi bien en profiter pour avoir un peu de cris dès le premier jour.**

**J'ai pris mon sac à la recherche d'une tenue à la hauteur de la mission.**

**(METTRE IMAGE MIRAGE 33)**

**J'ai pris mon cellulaire et j'ai appelé Iris puis, Violette, Nath', Ken, Jade et… Lysandre. Je m'étais réveiller trop tard pour pouvoir les voir une dernière foi. Je me sentais mal de les appeler et leur dire qu'ils ne me reverront plus.**

**Je parlais avec Lysandre quand Castiel est arrivé. Puisqu'il ne portait pas de chaines dessus ses jeans, qu'il a toujours sur lui d'habitude, je ne l'avais pas entendu.**

**Lysandre : C'est dommage que tu dois partir mais, ils ont surement fait ce choix pour te donner la chance de connaître tes frères****.**

**Moi : Surement… Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi quand je vais être parti?**

**Lysandre : Bien sûr.**

**Moi : Réconciliez-vous, Castiel et toi.**

**PDV Castiel**

**Elle parle de moi?**

**Lysandre : Je vais faire de mon mieux…**

**Moi : Merci. Merci pour tout. J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour.**

**Lysandre : Un jour peut-être. Au revoir.**

**Moi : Bye.**

**J'ai raccroché et j'ai posé mon regard sur Démon assis devant moi. Il regardait quelque chose près de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il regardait? Silvie, le père de Castiel ou le fils lui-même? **

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner que sa voix ce fit entendre.**

**Castiel : À qui tu parlais?**

**Je me suis tranquillement lever et j'ai fait face à Castiel.**

**Moi : Je parlais à Lysandre. Puis que je vais partir et que je suis la cause de vos disputes…**

**Il a soupiré et je me suis tue. Je ne voulais pas gâcher les dernières minutes que nous allons passer ensemble. Nous sommes sortis pour nous assoir contre l'arbre devant chez lui. Démon était couché devant nous****,**** sur mon sac, aucuns oiseaux ne chantaient, des nuages gris cacher le soleil et un vent froid me glacer les os.**

**Je regardais les voitures passer une à une avec la peur que l'une d'elle s'arrête et que ma tante en sort. J'avais envies de me sauver, de rester cacher pour ne pas être trouver. De cette façon****,**** Tania ne me trouvera pas et partira sans moi. Cette idée était absurde, il y avait Ylva, la travailleuse sociale et la police qui me chercheraient. Et, je sais que me tante ne me laisserais ici. Jamais elle ne partirait sans moi. C'est dommage.**

**De la faible pluie commencer à tomber. L'arbre sous lequel on était ne retenait pas la pluie, je ne voulais pas finir tremper, surtout quand il fait aussi froid.**

**Moi : Si on rentait? Je gèle et…**

**J'étais pour lui dire que je ne voulais pas être tremper mais, j'ai vus la voiture arriver au loin. Ma tante était au bout de la rue avec mes frères dans sa petite voiture électrique bleue. Je regardais avec horreur ma****«****famille****»**** approcher.**

**La voiture s'arrête et ma tante en sort avec un petit parapluie rose et blanc. Elle fait une grimace en voyant ma tenue. Elle baisse lui yeux puis, me regard avoir au large sourire.**

**Tania : Bon matin Mirage. Tu dois avoir froid habiller comme ça… Veux-tu une veste, un manteau ou… un pantalon plus convenable pour cette température…?**

**Moi : Non.**

**J'étais étonné de la froideur de ma voix habituellement douce et apaisante.**

**Tania : Oh… eh. Bien, d'accord. Sois un ange et met ton sac dans la valise.**

**Je me suis approché de Démon. Je viens pour prendre mes affaires quand, le gros chien se lève d'un coup et s'assis sur mon sac. Je rie légèrement et prend le chien dans mes bras. Puis, je lui flatte vivement la tête. Il finit par s'écarter et à contre cœur, je prends mon sac. Je me lève péniblement avec l'aide de Castiel.**

**Je mets mes affaires dans la valise. Puis, les larmes me monte aux yeux en voyant ma tante ouvrir la porte du côté passager et m'invité à rentrer.**

**Je me suis approché de Castiel. Il regard ma tante et me chuchote quelque mots.**

**Castiel : Adieux, ma belle.**

**Moi : Adieux… Non… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour revenir. Surement pas tout de suite mais, je vais revenir. Je te le promets.**

**Je lui vole un dernier baiser. Je sens mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux, j'ai l'impression que je n'allais pas être capable d'accepter sa perte.**

**Ma tante, impatiente, regardait de gauche à droite en soupirent. Une fois arriver à ses côté, elle me donne trois petites tapes sur l'épaule. Je m'assis et elle se dépêche de démarrer. Je me retourne pour voir Castiel une dernière fois.**

**Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était toujours là où je l'avais laissé, la tête tourner de côté, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Je n'en revenais pas. Castiel, le dur à cuir pleurait… Je dois halluciner. Ou c'est surement juste une goutte de pluie. Puis, il a baisser la tête et Démon est venu s'assoir à ses pieds.**

**Je me sentais coupable et tout ce que je voulais c'était de sortir de la voiture comme dans un film d'action et de partir. Je tente d'ouvrir la fenêtre puis la porte mais, ma tante avait prévu mes tentatives. Je pleurais de chaude larmes et secouent la pogner.**

**Tania : Ma chéris, calme-toi. Nous fessons ce qui est le mieux pour toi.**

**Moi : Tu ne sais pas ce qui me faut! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni de mes frères!**

**Tania : C'est ta colère qui parle ce n'est pas toi.**

**Moi : Comment tu peux le savoir! Tu ne connais rien de moi!**

**Tania : s'il te plaît calme toi.**

**J'ai regardé à mes pieds à la rechercher de quelque chose qui pouvait briser la vitre. Avec chance, j'ai trouvé une fourchette en métal. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais, c'est mieux que rien.**

**Je commence à frapper férocement la fenêtre avec ma trouvaille. Ma tante m'ignore. Elle se dit surement que je vais arrêter. Elle finit par prendre mes frères en chemins et en même temps, elle prend la fourchette que je tenais encore. Je m'avais plus qu'une solution… abandonné. J'ai replié mes jambes sur le siège et j'ai posé mes bras sur mes genoux. Laissent mon regard, embrouiller par les larmes qui remplit mes yeux, regarder le paysage sans rien voir.**

**Pendant que la voiture roulait en me tenant prisonnière, je me rappeler la promesse que j'ai fait à Castiel. Je vais revenir. Quand, je ne pourrais le dire mais, je sais que je vais trouver un moyen.**

**Un jour lointain, peut-être je retrouverais le bonheur. Le bonheur d'être libre. Libre de faire mes choix. Libre de vive ma vie. La vie que je veux. Ma vie n'est pas là-bas avec ma famille, elle est ici. Là où j'ai appris le pouvoir de l'amitié, de la tristesse et de l'amour.**


End file.
